


Beyond Infinite

by KagamiTaigar



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Army, Bonding, College, Education, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Humor, Idols, Korean Characters, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Military, Music, Nightmares, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, School, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Spaceships, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else is out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They are determined to find it, even it means traveling beyond infinite.





	1. So Let's Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Alice! I apologize for being gone for so long but so much has happened. Remember that writers block i had? Well i still have is so i decided to start a new series to fix it but for kpop! Im not so much into anime at the moment so there is a very high chance i won't be updating my older fics but i hope you will enjoy this series which will be a mix of voltron and star trek. Please enjoy!

_"Could this be the end?"_ The young man wondered. He laid there with cuts, bruises and possibly a broken leg. He couldn't tell, all he felt was pain in his entire body. Left wondering how the other members were. He mustered a bit strength to sit himself up just enough to observe his surroundings. 

His eyesight was still blurry but was cleared with quick rub. He scoped around and noticed that their spaceship had crashed landed in a canyon near a large rock. The orange sand stained his mixed colored clothes and the wind aggressively blew past him. He looked to his left only for his eyes to widen at the horrid sight. 

"J-jaebum?" His brittle voice managed to ask the body bathing in blood.  
The man's head slowly turned toward the crippled voice and opened his eyes to the cry of his name. 

"J-Jin......young..." Responded the strangled voice. A loud yet saddened groan left his lips before gasping to say his last word. 

"R-Run..."

Jaebum gently closed his eyes as a tear of blood traveled down his cheek. 

Jinyoung starts to tremble as he weakly stood up and turned to run. He was having a hard time starting his stride because of his limp when suddenly he tripped, fumbling over something large. 

Something he knew was not a rock. 

Hesitating....waiting and contemplating...he peered over to see exactly what he tripped over. 

"Oh god...." his voice cracked as he trembled. 

Jackson. 

It couldn't be. 

The blonde haired man was face down in his own blood and for god sake Jinyoung did not want to see how he looked when flipped over. 

Choking up from his rising tears he scanned the area to see 4 other members broken and battered. He couldn't see their faces but his heart surely felt their pain. 

Suddenly one member slowly started lifting himself up only to fall back onto the dusty ground below him. 

Jinyoung lifted a foot to push himself up and extended his hand out to help his fellow member. 

But in the end it didn't matter. 

Before he could even push himself up to run, a dark shadow loomed over the young man. 

Jinyoung turned around slowly, hesitating the process. As turned he met eyes with the red eyed beast whose presence was colder than the arctic. With one small yet deep snarl from his mouth filled with sharp teeth, the beast lunged forward and Jinyoung let out a sharp scream. 

Waking up from his dream he sat up fast sweating and panting. He switched on the lamp on his night stand and peered over at the bed next to him. 

Empty. 

"Where the hell is he?" He mumbled under his breath moving his attention to the clock. ".....He's in the kitchen..." he sighed and got out of bed with a slight groan. Slipping on his fluffy blue slippers he shambled to the kitchen area to find his closest friend and roommate Jb fishing for food out the fridge. 

"It's midnight and you're seriously searching for a snack?.....Hand me some ice cream.". The younger man plopped down into a chair and sighed. 

Jaebum reached into the freezer and pulled out ice cream, sliding it across the table to his roommate. He closed the freezer and fridge with his foot and elbow as he poked a hole into his banana milk with his straw. Pulling out a chair he sat across from his friend and sipped his drink. 

It was a second of silence before Jaebum was the first to speak up. 

"I'm only down here because I'm anxious and a bit nervous..."

"Oh?" Jinyoung raised his eyebrow and unwrapped his strawberry ice cream "About what? Tomorrow?" He gently bit down on the ice cream, being cautious of the cold temperature of it as he skimmed the back of the wrapper. 

"Mhn.....I mean there's a possibility that when they choose our teams that we'll be separated."

"I thought you'd like that? Like...to get away from me..."

"Ahhh, I rather deal with you then a group of people I don't know. Especially if they’re younger." Jaebum sipped the rest of his drink and shot it to the other side of the kitchen into the trash, sadly he missed. 

Smacking his lips he finished his ice cream and sighed "Ya, you really do sound like a old man." Jinyoung’s brow furrowed. He left his seat with his own trash and walked to the trash can, picked up the empty container JB threw and tossed out their trash together. 

"Agh whatever....why are you up? Usually you'd be asleep."

Jinyoung froze and contemplated if he should be honest or simply just lie. But before he could even say a word JB continued to speak. 

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" The man stood up and walked to the doorway "Want me to hold you tonight~?" He bantered in a flirty tone. 

The roommate walked to him and shoved him gently "I rather be sucked into space before I had you hug me," he huffed and smiled a bit at his friend "And don't say something like that again. You gave me the creeps~" Jinyoung mentioned while he walked back to their dorm room. 

JB followed behind closely and nods "Yeah I almost vomited in my mouth while saying that. I feel the banana coming back." he snickered. 

They both let out a loud laugh and headed back to sleep. 

Jinyoung was glad he went to Jb. He actually forgot about his dream...for now at least. 

\-----------

Around 9 in the morning the two men made their way to the main auditorium for the announcement of their teams. 

Currently they reside on Earth in a fairly cultured place called Golden Town. Jaebum and Jinyoung, among many others, are in the army academy to become official space explorers. Not only will they be discovering the final frontier, but they will be stopping evil from prevailing. Wherever that may be. 

The school they attend is Sky Academy which is one of top 4 best academies around. Because not only do you get hands on training when it comes to flying, but depending on how well you do, you have a high possibility of doing actual missions along those in the army. 

As Jinyoung and Jaebum converse while leaning against the wall they happen to see a common face. 

"Ah it's Jackson..." Jaebum pointed out. 

Jinyoung's eyes redirected toward the foreign man as his eyes followed him. 

Jackson didn't see them as he was talking to a friend but that didn't stop Jinyoung from keeping his attention on him. How could you not admire someone so hands-

"Ya! Jinyoung why are you staring so hard? We both know him." Jaebum shoved his friend gently with his elbow as he frowned a bit. 

"Oi! Who the hell is staring huh?" A scoff left his lips as he glanced once more at the other man. "Let's go. The general will be here to announce the teams." he mentioned and walked to the seats. 

His roommate simply mumbled and followed close behind. 

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung sat in the third row of seats and Jackson sat a few rows behind them. Chatter and laughter filled the room as they waited for the general of the academy. All was pleasant until the creak from the door and heavy foot steps were heard from the left of them. 

Everyone in the main room became quiet quicker than a baby getting his warm bottle. They sat forward in their seats and straighten their backs to the proper position. 

The General was dressed in his suit like uniform that was bathed in the color sapphire. Contrasting his uniform was a white pin representing the academy. 

"Ah good. It seems as though we've trained you well." Mentioned the General as he made his way up the stage. The six foot man planted himself front and center. With great posture the man built like an athlete stood with his arms in front of him with his hands clasped together. As his dark violet eyes scanned the room he lifted up his right hand to scratch his low cut beard. 

"Now to start off this meeting- like we have mentioned before- we will be setting you into different groups. What we did not mention was that you will all be living together."

Everyone in the the auditorium let out a synchronized groan as most of the students saw each other as rivals or competition. 

"Settle down. Since there is only a small amount of students this year each group, which will contain 7 members, will be living in a house that will be quite big." Slowly the General started to pace back and forth across the stage before planting himself back in the center. 

His assistant made her way onto the stage and handed the General his clipboard before leaving. "Usually we'd have you pick your groups, but since you’re all...Well, not sure what is good for you, we will be picking the groups for you." he claimed flipping through the papers. 

Yet another groan was let out and the General simply rolled his eyes. "When I call your name please come on the the stage."

Everyone finally settled down as they anticipated who was going to be called and what group they were going to be in.

The tall general scanned over the clipboard and looked back up at the crowd of students in front of him. "First up is Im Jae Bum."

Jaebum stood up from his gray seat next to Jinyoung and slide his way through the isle of chairs. He made his way to the General, took the small 5 steps onto the stage and stood next to him. 

"Jaebum, for this group I will be appointing you to the position of leader."

Jaebum twitched a bit in shock from the sudden announcement but stayed quiet and kept his composure.

Well, really only his face was composed, but inside he was spazzing at the fact that he is now a leader. 

It brings back bad memories.

“The next up will be…”

JB clenched his fist into his right hand and scanned the room, nervous and wondering, who the next member will be and who he will have to lead.

“Park Jinyoung. Please come to the stage.”

JB has never felt so much relief before in his life, well not recently at least.

The slightly shorter man made his way onto stage to stand next to his friend and captain. Both of them looked at one another with reassuring glances and exchanged a slight nod.

The General glanced at Jinyoung before looking back at his list of teams.

“Jinyoung you will be the First Officer and Second in Command.”

“Yes sir, it’s a honor.”

The General simply nodded and looked up at the nervous students in front of him, “I will now say the last 5 remaining members of this group.”

You would like to think it was impossible for the air to get any heavier and yet it did.

“I would like Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae and lastly...BamBam….to come to the stage.” he finished with a sigh “Really…..What kind of name is BamBam.” the general grumbled.

The 5 members walked to the stage and joined the other two members who had already been called.

 _‘Jackson Wang? Ah….so that’s his full name….it fits him.’_ Jinyoung had thought to himself, taking a quick peek at Jackson who was walking toward him.

Jackson flashed Jinyoung with a large smile and stood next to the black haired man. 

The bad thing about Jackson is that his cologne had been carried by the wind, suddenly making its way up and into Jinyoung’s nose.

Jinyoung liked it despite not showing any reaction on his face. So it must not be that bad of a thing. 

Once all the member were finally on stage the General announced their positions.

“First off is Mark Tuan, you will be the Chief Engineer. Along with that you will be the Second Officer and Third in Command.”

“Yes Sir.” responded the man with honey blonde hair.

“Next will be Jackson Wang, I will be making you the Communication Officer. Since you know many languages I think this position will suit you.”

Jackson gave the man a thumbs up while nodding his head.

“The position for Chief Medical Officer will be given to Choi Youngjae.”

Youngjae.

Jaebum has heard that name a few time around school. He had guessed it wasn’t his close friend Yoo Youngjae or he would have been talking to him. 

The curious JB leaned forward a bit and looked over to see who this person really was. He will be in charge of patching everyone up so JB has to recognize his face.

Youngjae stood there quiet as he scanned the room nervously. He scratched at his nose before puckering his lips and fiddling with his clothes.

Jaebum felt a bit bad. Youngjae was obviously nervous, you could tell from his eyes. But honestly, who wouldn’t? He didn't seem to know many people since he had only been at the school for a few months, but there’s not much Jaebum can do now for his new member, not right now at least.

“Lastly Bambam will be the Navigator while Kim Yugyeom will be your Helmsman, meaning he will be piloting the ship.”

“Huh? Excuse me?” Questioned the leader glancing at Yugyeom and Bambam before looking at the general.

“Is there a problem?”

“Ah...No sir...There isn’t.”

Jb was shocked. Not because he didn’t trust Yugyeom or Bambam…..well actually he can't say that he does since he doesn’t know them all that well, but the reason he questioned it was because they are both the youngest members. On top of that they will be in charge of flying the ship….that everyone is aboard….that could, correction, WILL kill everyone if it crashes.

‘You have to trust them….You’re the leader and a leader put faith into his members. That’s how a team works. I will not mess this up this time.’ He thought to himself.

“Now that all the members are here, do any of you have a idea for a team name?”

The members are quiet. They didn’t really have much time to think of anything good let alone anything at all.

Jinyoung looks at the leader before looking to their general. “Well we don’t really-”

“Skyline.”

Everyone on stage and even the people in the audience look over at Youngjae who suddenly spoke up.

“The name we came up with for the group is Skyline.” Repeated Youngjae. He looked over at Jaebum before speaking up again.

“I-is that ok? If you want we don’t have to pick that name. It’s just someth-”

“No. I like it.”

“Eh?”

“I said that I like it. The others didn’t protest so we’ll keep it.”

The general clicked his pen “So Skyline? Is that it?”

“Yes sir,” nodded Jaebum “We will be known as skyline. Since it is what we will be exploring beyond.”

“Alright. Congrats team 1,” the general bowed and looked toward the audience “Everyone i would like to introduce you to….Skyline!”

The crowd started to clap as the member exchanged smiles and looks at each other. 

Jaebum sighed and looked over at ‘supposedly new and shy member’ who is not so shy anymore.

Youngjae looked up and turned his head toward his leader only to share eye contact with him. Similar to the movies the world seemed as though it had slowed down and all the voices became muffled. With the two of them only focusing on each other Jaebum’s lips grew into a soft yet reassuring smile.

A bit shocked by Jaebum’s smile Youngjae loosened his stiff shoulders, caused from being so nervous, and finally relaxed in his own skin, flashing a charming smile back at him. As moments passed they refused to break eye contact, well, more like they didn’t want to. The younger man with the small freckle under his right eye let his smile become an angelic grin with the corner of his lips pushing his cheeks up causing a adorable eye smile. 

Jaebum never knew he could be so shaken to his core in such a pleasant way. 

_'Ah i see,' Jaebum thought, 'He has a nice smile. It’s….Cute.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? It's be so long since i've last written but i hope it wasn't too bad. If you guys have any ideas, see a mistake or just simply enjoy it then please leave feedback and spread the fic to other! Thanks for reading! See you next update!


	2. So...What Are You Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else is out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They’re determined to find it, even if it means traveling beyond infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice here! For this chapter it was kind of hard to right. Maybe because i was so focused on trying to make sure i portrayed the character correctly? It could also be because i had to come with different situations for how each character bonded with each other, especially the couples. And i will also be try to make sure not to make yugyeom and bambam actual people and not character relief :)
> 
> If any of you are curious i got a lot of my inspiration from Star Trek as well as Voltron (which by the way, i am in love with! Maybe ill write a keith and lance fanfic in the future ;) )
> 
> Anyways, i'm really rusty since i haven't written in such a long time but i hope you enjoy!

“Welcome to your house boys, or shall I say men?”

A middle aged woman opened the front door to what was now skyline’s own personal house. It was nothing huge but definitely big enough for the seven of them. 

Bambam was the first to walk in while nodding in agreeingly to what the woman has said. “Men please. That sounds way better~” 

Behind Bambam wondered in the other 6 members as they scoped out their surroundings in amazement. 

The living room was ginormous. It was filled with modern furniture as the lovely color dodger blue hugging the walls. The kitchen had marble countertops, dark walnut cabinets and brand new appliances. Mahogany flooring covered the ground across the house, or maybe it can even been called a mansion. 

The dining room was just the right size for Skyline to eat together and soon enjoy their crazy interactions with one another. Hopefully no one tries to hang from the chandelier that is above their dining table. 

While the members walked around the place gaping in awe the middle aged woman began to speak once again.

“Now now even though this looks amazing don’t take it for granted. The only reason this place looks so nice is because you guys all did well in your recent exam. So this is a award for your hard work, BUT if you all start to slack off don’t be surprised when your have to move out this place or get things taken away. Alright?” She explained in an authoritative tone.

In a monotone voice all of them groaned “yesss” and waved to the woman as she closed the door and left.

Finally they are all left alone together.

No audience.

No General.

And no middle aged lady telling them to not get full of themselves.

Awkwardness is the only word to describe the feeling in the room.

Luckily with the loud clap of his hands Jackson was the first person to break the awkward silence.

“Alright! So how are we gonna pick roommates huh?! There's only...what 4 bedrooms?”

Bambam tilted his head a bit then crossed his arms “Well if there’s 4 bedrooms that means there has to be two to each room.”

“And the last person will have a room to themselves.” Yugyeom added.

“Well,” Jb started “Then lets just do it the easiest way. Meaning we play rock, paper, scissor and who ever the first two winners are will be roommates.”

Everyone nodded, crowded together into a tight circle and from there Jaebum began to speak.

“Rock….Paper….Scissors!”

They all threw different signs out and by the end of the game all the pairs had been made.

Jaebum and Youngjae were paired together, Jackson was paired with Mark, and Yugyeom with bambam leaving Jinyoung by himself.

“Will you be alright by yourself Jinyoung?,” Jaebum questioned “I mean….Your nightmares...”

Jinyoung simply nodded “I’ll be alright. They don’t happen super often and plus I enjoy being alone sometimes. It allows me time to read in peace and quiet and not hear food wrappers for once.”

“Ya! I don’t always-”

Before Jaebum could even start his compelling argument about how there wasn't always empty wrappers in his and Jinyoung’s old dorm room, there was a knock at the door. 

“That must be our stuff,” Mentioned Mark “I’ll go get it.” he turned around and jogged to the front door only to have Jackson follow behind him. 

“Mark! You're not super man! You can't carry all that by yourself, you can't even carry me with those skinny arms!” teased Jackson.

The both of them shared a laugh as Mark smacked Jackson on the chest before opening the door. 

They are close and that kinda bothers Jinyoung, though he’ll never admit it. Even though he wants Jackson to pay attention to him he can't expect that from someone he's not super close with. Plus, with the way his own relationship is with Jaebum, Jinyoung isn't quite sure how he will react to Jackson being all touchy. He doesn't want to push him away but Jinyoung can be very blunt sometimes. 

Everyone besides Mark and Jackson went to their rooms where each one of them received a full size bed. 

Youngjae was the first to walk into his room as he turned on the lights and looked around. 

“Which bed do you want?”

“Huh?”

Youngjae turned around to see Jaebum standing right behind him. “Ah...I don't really care. Either is fine with me,” he replied with a smile “You can choose first and then I'll take the other.”

JB nodded. He sauntered past him and he sat on a bed “Then I'll take this one.”

His roommate nodded, then continued to explore the room curiously. 

“So….What are some stuff I should know about you?....I am the leader so I should atleast have some idea about what kind of guy you are.”

“Ahh...Ummm well,” the younger man scratched at his nose “I don’t like cucumbers or lemons...Ahh, I really like dogs...mmm, I have a older brother and sister…....Sorry I’m not really sure what else I should say.”

“Ah no no,” JB shook his head and waved his hand. He smiled reassuringly “Don’t worry. It’s my fault for just asking. I should have given you a question...Let’s see….What do you like to do in your free time?”

Youngjae sat on the bed across from him “Actually I like to play soccer and I also love playing computer games, well, games in general.” he admitted with a slight cackle “What about you?”

Jaebum pondered with crossed his arms “Well I like eating,” he suddenly stopped before continuing ”....Preferably at night that way people don’t see how fat I am.” 

Youngjae snorted followed by loud laughter with his mouth wide open before he hit his prey, JB, in the arm and repeated what he said. 

“Preferably at night~”

JB jumped a bit before laughing himself “Ya? Does repeating it make it funnier? Who said you can hit me huh?” He asked jokingly.

The younger man couldn’t even answer the question because he was too busy laughing as if Jaebum was some comedian.

JB simply laughed along with him and smiled softly only to think to himself _‘He really is laughing his ass off huh? He’s so weird….Though I don’t really mind.'_

In the other room Jinyoung was taking out some books and personal items which he had brought with him in a bag. He would have left them in his suitcase but he didn’t want to risk losing them since they held personal value to him.

As the man stood in the middle of the room, skimming through one of his favorite books, there was a knock on his slightly open door. He casually looked over at the door and flipped the page before replying.

“Come in.”

In came someone Jinyoung has yet to talk to one on one.

Jackson.

“Hey! I have your stuff here! I wasn’t sure if you were in here or not so I decided to just bring it here! I hope you don’t mind?” Jackson waddled inside the room rolling in two suitcases that has _‘Park Jinyoung’_ printed on the side.

“Oh no I don’t mind at all,” he said closing his book with a bookmark in between the pages and making his way to Jackson to help. Taking one of the suitcases out Jackson’s hand he placed it onto the bed along with the book and continued to speak “I actually really appreciate it. Thank you so much.”

Jackson placed the second suitcase in front of the bed before standing up straight and looking at Jinyoung with a smile “It’s no big deal! I mean I wouldn't have done it if I didn’t want to.” The blonde haired man looked around the room and spotted the book on his bed. “You read this?” He questioned as he lifted up the book.

“Mmm?” the black haired man looked up at Jackson and nodded “Ah yes. The Galactic Explorer by Soo Jung Gi. It isn’t the first time I’ve read that though. I’ve read many books.”

“I didn’t think anyone would have read this classic. I mean the language is kinda difficult for most people.”

“Well I’ve known how to read those types of books since I was young. I came to this academy on a scholarship.The books I read and such are part of the reasons they scouted me.”

“WHAT?! You’re on a scholarship?! Oh man! I knew you were a star since the moment I saw you!” The man closed the book and nodded understandingly “Explains soooo much~”

Jinyoung blushed lightly before shaking his head “A-ah no no. Jackson I’m no star. I’m just-”

**“YA! IF I SAY YOU ARE A STAR YOU’RE A DAMN STAR.”**

The man simply went quiet, blinked repeatedly and stared at Jackson.

“Look...” Jackson leaned in and tapped at the side of his own head “Sixth sense.”

“Sixth sense?” repeated Jinyoung with one eyebrow raised.

“SIXTH SENSE! You need to understand that I know this stuff! I feel it! I look at you and just like that,” he suddenly snapped his fingers “I know you’ll be great. I saw you and I was just like ‘Wah...He’s gonna be amazing~’ I’m telling you right now! Look, Something good is gonna happen today. If it’s not you then it’ll be one of the members!”

Trying to hold in his laughter the younger man nodded “Is that so?”

“Laugh if you want too! But even if no one else believes it, I believe it! I’m so sure of it! Just watch. One day you’re gonna come to me and be like ‘Ah~ Jackson you said I’d be great and you were so right~’ and I’m just gonna say ‘I told you say didn’t I?’ That’s exactly what’s going to happen!”

Before you know it Jinyoung burst out into laughter as he tilts his head back and tries to cover his mouth with his hand. He stumbles a bit and rest his head on Jackson’s shoulder with his body vibrating.

Not long after Jackson joined in on Jinyoung’s laughter fest and shoved him lightly “Don’t laugh! I’m telling the truth! I’m going as far as praising myself! IT’S A SENSE I TELL YOU!”

Both Jinyoung and Jackson collapsed on each other and filled the room with uncontrollable laughter.

Jinyoung didn’t think he was going to be able to talk to Jackson without being nervous but surprisingly he felt 100% comfortable, probably even more than that and believe it or not he likes it.

He likes it a lot.

\--------

After everyone finally settled into their rooms and unpacked their suitcases they all met in the living room to discuss lunch and dinner. They gathered around the dark brown leather sectional couch with BamBam, Yugyeom and Youngjae sitting on the main couch while Mark and Jackson sat on the shorter half of it. Jaebum leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while Jinyoung stood with his hands snugged in his pockets.

Jaebum took a deep breath and sighed before looking over at everyone. “So what should we do for lunch and dinner. Any suggestions?”

In unison both Yugyeom and BamBam threw their hands into the air and yelled “MEAT!” 

“Ok….No.”

“EH?!” BamBam suddenly stood up and stomped his foot “This isn’t fair! I’m taking you to court.” he threatened while pointing at him.

“Oh? I dare you to-”

“No I think they had the right idea.” Admitted Jinyoung.

“It’s not a bad idea but meat can be expensive and there is seven of us.”

“Well the people who brought us here gave Jackson and Mark the money for the house and some for our own personal use. It was a lot of money so I’m sure if we go to a market we can get a decent price for some nice meat.”

Jaebum nodded “Alright we’ll do that. I believe I saw a grill and some lawn chairs in the back so we can go out there for food. We still need to figure out lunch. I mean since were having meat tonight how about we just have sandwiches?”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jaebum grabbed some post it notes and a pen from a box in the entertainment center.

“Me and Jinyoung will write down all the the things we need. Um...Mark...BamBam and Yugyeom, you guys will go to the store to get the ingredients. Since we all traded numbers just send what you want in a sandwich to the group chat.”

Everyone nodded as the 3 chosen members stood up and stretched. 

\----------

The city of Golden Town had to be one of the most beautiful cities as it was listed as the number 1 place to visit in the country. It’s filled with gorgeous architecture that is modern and yet still has its own originality. All around are vendors who sell food and jewelry along with so many different types of clothing stores, cafes, gyms and anything else that could be thought of. 

Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom made their way through the city to a nearby market to get their groceries. 

“You know what’s weird?” Yugyeom asked as he kicked a small rock in front of him while he peregrinated “This place is called “Golden Town” and yet it’s a city.”

“Oh yeah that’s true!” agreed Bambam.

Mark turned around and began to walk backwards while facing them.

“Well it was originally a town when the founder created this place but as years went by and it became more popular it grew into a city. You didn’t know that?” Mark raised his eyebrow followed by a slight head tilt.

Bambam crossed his arms “O-of course I know that! I go to school boi!”

The oldest member, Mark, rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. Suddenly with brute force someone bumped into his back and ran past them.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE! HE STOLE FROM THE MARKET!” holdered a elderly man.

A woman followed behind the old man and screamed “AND HE TOOK MY PURSE!!”

The three members shared a glance at one another before nodding. The dirty blonde was the first to start running after the theft dressed in mostly black.

Bambam followed after with a later start because Mark had moved so fast “W-woah! Slow down!

“If he slowed down he won’t be able to catch the guy!” Yugyeom followed close behind Bambam as they both picked up the pace to stay on Mark’s tail.

“Well yeah but now I look uncool because I started late!”

“No one cares!”

The theft glanced back at the members and was shocked at how close Mark was getting. To throw him off his track he smacked a few signs behind him. Sadly it didn't work as Mark dodged or flipped over ever single sign. The two younger members watched in amazement before both saying-

“Parkour!”

Bambam scoped his surroundings and realized where he was.

“Mark! Keep following him! Were gonna cut him off!” yelled Bambam.

Mark gave a thumbs up while Bambam grabbed Yugyeom and took a sudden left turn down a back alleyway.

“Where the hell are we going?!”

“Look! After I moved here I spent a lot of time walking around so I knew this city like the back of my hand! I know where we are and we can cut him off before he goes farther! I am a navigator you know!”

A few minutes past during the time Mark continued to chase the theft, inching closer while avoiding obstacles.

“Where the hell are they?!” was all he could mumble between breaths before he saw Bambam and Yugyeom slide out from a alleyway with their arms extended by their sides and hands interlocked. With one quick lunge both of them clotheslined the theft causing him to fall heavily.

Mark finally stopped running and grinned while he caught his breath. The three of them laughed and high fived each other. They lifted up the theft, taking the stole items out his hand, and made their way back to the market.

\---------

Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom made it home safe and walked into the house with the groceries and sandwiches.

“Where the hell have you been? Did you guys get the meat?” inquired JB from the couch.

“HELL YEAH WE GOT THE MEAT AND WE GOT IT FOR FREE!” belted Bambam as he threw his arms into the air. 

“For free?! How did you…”

Mark walked to the kitchen where Jinyoung was making some tea and placed the groceries on the counter and the sandwiches on the dining table “Well we stopped a theft from stealing some food and a woman’s purse from the market. The guy liked us so much that he gave us free meat and discounts on food. He told us that when we visit again he’ll always help us out.” 

“You should have seen it! Mark was so awesome! He was doing parkour and flipping and shit! He was like James Bond! Or Ji Chang Wook in healer!” Yugyeom began jumping a bit into the air to mimic the tricks mark was previously doing.

Mark laughed and walked back into the living room and pointed to Yugyeom and Bambam. “Hey! They talk about me but they were the ones who found a shortcut, cut the guy off and clotheslined him! I was so amazed!”

Jackson looked over at that kitchen and pointed at Jinyoung “See? What did I tell you?”

Jinyoung simply glanced up at Jackson from the kitchen and smiled as he poured the tea into his cup “Sixth sense?”

“Sixth sense~.”

The 7 of them each got a sandwich and sat in front of the tv. They joked around and laughed, letting themselves slowly open up and bond with each other.

Believe it or not skyline is definitely not your normal group even if they wanted to be. Despite just meeting they all fit together well like they’ve known each other for years. They all have so much in common with one another. Thanks to their great performance grades and test scores they were finally able to talk….but what if they weren’t put together because of their grades? Obviously that can’t be possible since the academy is a top rated school. There is no way the army and the school are corrupted and unfair...

But…

What if they were? What if there really is someone lurking in the shadows? 

And if there is, the big question is..

Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? There wasn't a bunch going on since i wanted to focus on introducing the character a little as well test out how i will write them. 
> 
> Did you like the chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in the future?
> 
> Please keep me updated and don't be afraid to ask questions or leave feedback! I am completely open and i hope you love it! Hope to see you next chapter!
> 
> Ps. I have a few songs that i listen to while i write my stories. How would you guys feel about me creating a playlist for you all to listen to while reading? Please leave a comment!


	3. What's your problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else is out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They’re determined to find it, even if it means traveling beyond infinite.

A month has passed and Skyline has bonded more than ever. They’ve gotten in trouble together, went on a mini trip together, gone shopping and so much more. People would like to think it wasn’t possible to bond that quickly and yet they did.

Not only have they been bonding but they have all been working on their skills. Youngjae has been spending a lot of his time reading up on accidents and learning how to patch them up. Bambam has been reading up more on different planets, where they are located and their customs. Mark has a habit of taking random electronics or items from the street and reverse engineering them in his room while Jackson studied different languages. Yugyeom watched racing videos and researching new ships. Bambam often watched videos to learn about new locations and how to get there while JB and Jinyoung did general studies including psychology. 

Recently for the past few weeks all the teams have been doing simulations with their groups to get a idea what it will be like in space. The situations range from landing on a planet to being attacked by space pirates. Based on how well everyone does individually, as a team and whether you completed the situation at all, determines your grade for that assignment.

Luckily for Skyline they have been getting some of the highest scores when it comes to all the situations so far. Because the team had spent so much time getting to know each other they passed every simulation with flying colors. 

Just now Skyline just finished a simulation when they cheered and high fived one another.

“Wah~ why are these so-” Bambam looked at the group with a devilish smirk when everyone in synchronization yelled.

**“EAASSSYYYY.”**

They all laughed together as they got up from their position and made their way to the door when it suddenly swung open.

There stood their Practice Instructor who is in charge of training all the teams for their simulations, team based assignments and more. The Instructor stood at about six feet tall with a soft smile and wavy maroon hair. He seemed gentle and soft at first glance but if you managed to piss him off, which is very hard to do, that smile’s meaning will completely change.

“Not so fast~ I have something I want you all to do. Everyone go back to their stations.” he ordered.

Skyline made their way back to their seats with a slight huff and puff. The simulation ship wasn’t the biggest so they were all squished making is a bit hot in the room.

JB leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrow “So what is this thing that you wanted us to do? We already finished today’s assignment.”

“Well I have something else I want you all to do.”

All the members turned their chairs and faced the instructor.

“I want you all to do another simulation, but this time I'm going to make it harder. And I don’t mean normal hard, I mean you will be doing the same simulations we have soldiers doing.”

The groups eyes widen like they had just seen a giant meteoroid coming their way at the sudden demand.

The Instructor chuckled at everyone’s startled reaction “Now now~ Don’t worry. You won’t be getting a grade for this. This is simply to see how good you really are since you’re all so far ahead.” 

JB glanced at the group before focusing back to the instructor “Alright. Then we’ll do it.”

Jaebum felt like it was the right thing. Of course they had a lot of practice but he was also putting a lot of his trust into his teammates. He had to have confidence because if he didn’t then everyone below him would just crumble. As the leader he had to believe that no matter what they can pull through.

The Instructor smiled and nodded with satisfaction “Well then I’ll go start the simulation”. He left the room and closed the door. The room slowly became dark as the widows began to display the simulation.

Once it was completely dark they worked on their computers. The screens displayed different information based on everyone’s duty. Each person’s screen was touchable with it looking like a very large ipad. Each one were connected to one another, allowing their leader to receive info. They also all have the ability to display holograms letting them see and present things better for themselves and other members.

JB checked the stats on the computer and stood up from his seat, crossing his arms “Bambam how are we looking right now?”

“So far so good. There are a few pieces of debris and a some meteoroids but they are relatively small. Nothing major to worry about.”

With a nod of satisfaction the leader peered over at Jinyoung who was next to him “What planet are we heading to for this mission?”

Jinyoung organized the information around on his computer “Planet 875 BT sir.”

Bambam began to type “I’m sending you info on the planet right now.” he mentioned to JB.

“Good, thank you. Send Youngjae the info too so he can identify anything we will need to worry about like diseases and such.”

“Yes sir.”

“And how is it over there Mark?”

Mark shifted toward JB “Good over here too. All the parts are working at maximum capacity and we’re also on a full tank.”

“Perfect. It would be best if we kept-”

Before JB could finish his sentence the ship was suddenly hit by a large piece of debris, sending them off course.

Everyone grabbed onto something near them to keep themselves from falling over or out their seat. Red lights began to flash as Jaebum pulled himself up.

“What the hell was that?! Debris?!” The leader questioned raising his voice in annoyance.

Both Mark and Yugyeom settled quickly into their seats and typed away on the computer searching for what caused the sudden impact.

Yugyeom was the first to speak as he tried to readjust their course “It seems it was a large meteoroid. I’m setting the ship for code red to let others on board know that we’ve been hit.”

“And why the hell did it hit us in the first place? Was the Navigational deflector beams even on? I thought you said everything was ok?!” The sound of frustration was gradually appeared in his voice but he worked hard not to take it out on his teammates.

“They were up sir. But the debris was so big and came in at such a speed that the beams weren’t able to reset our course quick enough. It also caused our deflector shield to go down. I’m working on fixing it now.” Pitched in mark with his eyes glued to the computer screen.

The leader let out a groan as he rubbed his face “Alright yeah do that. Yugyeom you focus on setting us back on course. Jinyoung I want you to put the ship under a code yellow too. Let the other members know the shields are down and need to report to their battle stations. Alert them of damage control just in case we need quick repairs.”

The First Officer nodded in response as he was already in the process of doing what his captain ordered.

“Um…..Jaebum?….We have a problem….”

He let out a sigh “What is it now-” turning toward the front he is met with what Yugyeom was all worried about. 

“......Shit…...”

There directly in the ships path was a entire field of large meteoroids and they were heading for it with a speed that would not leave them with small injuries. The group stared, quiet, wondering what they should do.

“Start up the warp drive.”

Yugyeom glanced back at Jaebum a bit confused “But sir we won’t-”

“Yes I know I'm taking a risk but we won't be able to shoot these all down. The ship isn’t big enough. We can’t weave through them nor can we find a wormhole in time. Warp drive and just trust me on this. Unless you rather die?” he questioned raising his eyebrow.

The young man stared at his captain for a bit before following his instructions “I’m starting the warp drive.” he informed as he began setting up the controls “Where too sir?”

“Bambam you decide.”

Bambam took a few seconds to think before sending over info for the planet they would be warp close to.

The young helmsman's began typing in coordinates that he received from Bambam. He put his hand on the screen and slowly slide it forward “Thrusters set to 60%, we are picking up speed…….Warp drive at 70%......80%....”

They inched closer and closer….wondering if the choice their leader made was right.

“....90%...”

Everyone on deck remained quiet….no chairs creaking, no sudden movements….nothing. That was all they could do really. 

Suddenly before they hit a large meteor the front the ship they were shot into warp drive causing them to all let out a big sigh of relief as others laid back into their chair.

“Thank god...” exhaled Jinyoung.

With a few minutes passing they finally reach the end of their warp and began setting up for their new course.

“Everything so far is ok sir.” Explained Mark “I managed to repair the deflector shield to it’s regular state but let’s still avoid from hitting that area.”

“Thank you mark. I appreciate your hard work-”

Jinyoung cut off Jaebum and groaned “We have a problem again.”

“Why the hell does everyone keep cutting me off?” complaining, he shook his head “What is it?”

Jinyoung reread the data on his computer and sent it to the middle of the room in the form of a hologram. “As you see based on the data I'm receiving right now there seems to be a item coming from the port side of the ship. It seems pretty big so I believe it is another ship.”

Reading the data the leader crossed his arms, “If they are coming from the left side that means they will be hitting the same side the meteorite hit. We have to make sure we move out the way and leave before it hits us.”

“Sir, I don’t think we’ll be able to leave. I mean looking at the size of the ship and the speed, there's no way for us to get out in time. We’ll have to take the ship head on.” The youngest member faced Jaebum with worried eyes.

“What did I say?” Jaebum stared at with a serious face “We are going to move the ship and leave.”

“But-”

“We. Are. Leaving!”

Everyone on board went quiet as Yugyeom gave a small dejected look; starting to reprogram the ship.

Once he finished he glimpsed back to tell Jaebum that the ship was ready when out of nowhere the left side of the ship was hit with a plasma beam. The sudden impact knocked everyone out their chairs one more and activated the alarms. 

Yugyeom tried to get up as fast as possible and work on fixing the problem but before he could the ship took another hit and was flipped.

As everyone tumbled to the right side of the room, the lights turned back on and the simulation ended.

The seven of them stood up from the ground and rubbed their head with slight groans.

The leader held his head and sent a slight glare toward Yugyeom “I thought I told you to get us out of there...”

He winced from a slight headache that was coming on “Well I told you that we wouldn't be able to get out in time.”

“Still! You’re piloting the ship! It’s your job to follow through with my orders correctly!”

Bambam interrupted as he furrowed his brow “Look, don’t yell at him! It’s your job as the leader to make better choices! We are a team here not just your little followers! You have to listen to us sometimes!”

The two of them argued back and forth filling with the room with loud bickering. Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson watched, contemplating whether they should jump in or not when Youngjae stepped in between them. With a concerned look on his face he faced Jb. 

“Come on don’t fight.” The younger man touched his captain’s arm as a sign of comfort “We can talk about it and not raise our voice. Let’s just-”

Youngjae’s hand was quickly slapped away with Jaebum redirecting his glare at him. Heated from the situation and maybe even something else that's boiling deep inside him, he made a face of slight disgust before speaking “What do you know? You’re just a nurse. All you do is stand to the side and patch up a few cuts and bruises. You don’t know anything.”

The captain stormed out the room leaving the rest of them alone to contemplate what had just happened. Youngjae’s shoulders dropped as JB’s words ran through his mind on repeat.

Jinyoung sighed with frustration; leaning on his computer with both of his hand planted on the screen to prop himself up “That idiot…why the hell did he have to go ahead and get mad...”

Jackson went to Youngjae to comfort him while Mark went to comfort the youngest member, whipping his tearful eyes with the bottom of his shirt.

Jaebum gets mad easily but he hasn’t really went off on someone in a long time, at least not since him and jinyoung were younger. They argued often but as they grew together the arguments became less serious and they simply became slightly heated discussions that 95% of the time they would resolve.

In Jinyoung’s mind there was obviously something else behind the anger he let off today. The question is what WAS the cause?

\-------------

With everyone home it was extremely awkward as only certain members talked to each other. Jaebum spent his time in the backyard, Youngjae in his room, Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam stayed in the the living room with Jinyoung staying in his room.

Jinyoung was laying on his bed while reading a book, flipping the pages with slight aggressiveness. It was hard for him to actually read the book when all he could do was think about what had happened earlier that day. Annoyed, he closed his book, threw it to the end of his bed and closed his eyes as he tried not to get all riled up about something he couldn’t even go back and change. He rested his arm across his forehead and shifted his leg up.

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung opened his eyes to see Jackson walk inside, quietly closing the door behind him. “You alright?” He asked sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, keeping his left foot cuddle underneath himself.

“Well I could be better...I’m just annoyed by how Jaebum acted especially as the leader,” He sat up and sat next to him with his knees up “He’s suppose to be there for us not be yelling at us.”

Jackson watched Jinyoung as he spoke “Is he usually that brash?”

“Not really. He was when we were younger but he’s gotten a lot better since then. I really don’t know what set him off but it really pisses me off that he acted that way especially to the youngest in the group. Like how the hell are we supposed to be a group if he’s-”

“Hey hey relax,” Jackson put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile “This won’t break up the group or anything. Yeah everyone is piss but I don’t think Bambam and Yugyeom hate JB and I don't think Jaebum is actually disappointed in the young ones. I think he just had a moment,” he repositioned himself to face the other member “I think it’s good. The fact that he acted that way shows that he’s vulnerable. He let his walls down around us and that’s a good thing.”

He hadn’t really thought about it that way, that Jaebum had his guard down. Jaebum isn’t really a guarded person but that doesn’t mean he’s super open either.

“I guess you're right…” he admitted looking across the room then over at Jackson with a soft smile.

“Of course I am!” Jackson snickered and returned the smile “Just relax okay? We won’t be finished that easily.”

“You better be right,” Jinyoung chuckled and laid his head on Jackson’s shoulder, letting his face be buried in his neck and the smell of his woodsy cologne “If it doesn’t fix itself then i'm going to fight you, you hear me?”

Jackson went quiet for a few second before looking at him “Huh? What did you say?”

“Hey!” Jinyoung hit him gently on the chest earning a laugh from Jackson.

\-----------

Later in the day around 7 or 8 Youngjae left the house to head to the convenience store as he was craving some ice cream which happened to be finished by Bambam. He walked down the sidewalk and scrolled through social media on his phone, liking pictures of puppies and post by his favorite artist. 

He lifted his eyes up from his phone letting out a quiet sigh “I really don’t want to take the long way. I think I’ll just take the shortcut.” he mumbled under his breath as he took a left into a alleyway. He went back to looking at his phone when he bumped into something causing him to stumble backwards.

“Didn’t think I’d bump into you here,” admitted a deep voice “But I'm kinda glad I did~”

Youngjae slowly lifted his head to see that the person in front of him was Myungsoo, a fellow classmate, but definitely not a friendly one. 

Before Youngjae had transferred to the school Myungsoo was at the top of the class and the Medical section. Many students looked up to him and asked him for advice. Even teachers or soldiers came to talk to him about certain things. But that had all changed once Youngjae had gotten there and suddenly became number one instead of myungsoo. That made him mad.

Extremely Mad.

He was the best and on top. No one was better than him. He hated the fact that he was second especially to someone younger than him.

“M-myungsoo...”

With one quick motion Myungsoo grabbed the younger man by his collar and yanked him close, making sure there was only a small space between their faces “Now that we're alone I feel like I can finally teach you a lesson.” a low growl left his lips. He roughly pushed Youngjae against the wall.

A groan escaped Youngjae’s mouth while his body began to shake in fear.

“Awww~ Look at you. Shaking like you did nothing…” He lifted Youngjae a bit, leaving only the tips of his sneakers touching the ground “But we both know that’s a lie...We both know you cheated on those test.”

“C-cheated?! N-no I didn’t cheat! You have it all wrong! All I did was stu-”

“DON’T TELL ME I'M WRONG!”

The man closed his eyes tight and flinched hard “ I-I didn’t cheat...I swear!” He confessed while whispering and swallowing between sentences “I-I’d never do that. I’d never be unfair like that.”

It was true. Youngjae didn’t cheat and he never would, at least not in the current circumstances. He is all about being fair and everyone having a equal chance. Though he’s not a kid and knows that things like that don’t always happen especially in life. Sadly for Myungsoo, in this case, it’s very hard to swallow that he was beaten fair and square.

“Don’t lie...” he mumbled “Don’t lie! I know you cheated! Just admit it!!” yelling he raised his arm and clenched his fist tightly “I’ll beat it out of you!!”

Before Myungsoo could release his swift punch someone grabbed his arm.

“….For someone who is going to be a medical officer one day you don’t seem to understand that hitting someone can hurt.”

Hesitantly Youngjae opened his eyes to see Jaebum holding Myungsoo’s arm with one hand and a bag from the convenience store in the other.

“But since you’re going to be a medical officer, then I guess you'll be able to patch yourself after this~” Jaebum swung his arm back and punched Myungsoo hard in the face.

Following by Myungsoo release of his collar the younger man landed back onto his feet and covering his mouth with worry “J-Jaebum!”

\-----------

Youngjae stepped into his room and closed the door with his feet as his hands were full with the first aid kit and ice “How are you feeling?”

The leader looked over at him from the edge of his own bed “Mmm….I’m ok..I’m in a bit of pain but I’ll be alright.”

He made his way to his leader and sat next to him, opening the first aid kit. Youngjae began to gently clean and patch up Jaebum’s wounds, both of them avoiding eye contact as they hadn’t forgot about what happened earlier that day.

“I’m sorry...”

“Eh?” Youngja was surprised and pulled his arm away a bit.

“I’m sorry...I...I didn’t-” He lowered his head at first before making eye contact, speaking genuinely “I didn’t mean what I said...You're a medical officer Youngjae and you definitely know a lot. You are just as important to the team as everyone else...you're important to me and everything I said today...I just...I was more pissed off about myself then the group.”

A few second passed before a gentle smile appeared on Youngjae’s face as he applied alcohol to one of Jaebum’s cuts.

“OW, FUCK!”

“That’s what you get~” He stucked at his tongue and put a bandaid on the cut while laughing. He took JB’s right hand and squeezed a bit “But, I forgive you….You’re important to me too…”

Jaebum returned the smile “Really?”

“Really,” he acknowledged with a slight blush “So I hope you’ll take care of me.”

“I promise,” he lifted his left hand and brushed one of Youngjae’s hair out of his face “I won’t let anyone hurt you...”

\---------

It’s around midnight when both Jaebum and Youngjae ambled to the simulation room together only to see the light in the room was on.

“Huh?” Jaebum frowned a bit “Who the hell is in the room?”

Youngjae simply shrugged as Jaebum opened the door to see the other members in the room talking.

The two youngest looked over at the door first before Yugyeom goes to open his mouth.

“Don’t say anything...I’m the one who should apologize.” Interrupted their captain. 

“But...”

“Look...Yugyeom you were right. We wouldn’t have made it out on time. I knew that but I was scared. I would like to say it was only because I didn’t want you guys to get hurt but then I would be lying. Even if you are the youngest that doesn't mean I shouldn’t have the same amount of respect for you and I want to say I’m sorry about that.”

Yugyeom smiled “It’s ok and I’m still sorry too.”

“I think we both are” Admitted Bambam “We’re a team and even if we are friends we all still need to work more on communication as a team.”

The 3 of them hugged with jaebum ruffling their hair.

Jinyoung smiled, satisfied at the sight and glanced over at Jackson who was smiling too.

“Now let’s practice. I think we need to prove ourselves to the instructor tomorrow,” Mentioned Jinyoung “I already set everything up.”

“Alright” Jaebum clapped, rubbing his hands together “Let’s get started and work hard Skyline!!”

“YEAH~!” They all yelled together. 

\-----

The next day with the whole gang in the simulation room they called their Instructor to observe them once again. The instructor was a bit worried and hesitant on how they would do today with the way they fought yesterday but luckily and surprisingly Skyline passed the simulation.

The Instructor chuckled, giving them a round of applause.

All the members looked around at one another and gave each other a hard high five.

“Well I’ll have to say I am very proud of all of you. I’ll admit I wasn’t sure if you’d pass,” confessed the Instructor “But since you all passed with flying colors I'd like to give you some good news.”

They faced their instructor, faces filled were curiously.

“Ok. What is it?” asked the leader.

“Well. Tomorrow,” A smile grew on his face “You will go on your first mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. With school going on i hadn't got time to write the rest of the chapter and edit. Can i say editing is a lot harder then it look especially when you haven't done it so long!
> 
> But don't worry i'll be doing my best to continue to write since i have up to chapter 13 already planned out! 
> 
> This chapater was longer then usual but i hope you guys weren't bored. What do you guys think? Do you like? Is it interesting? Please don't be scared to leave feedback! I'm all ears. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. The Right Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else is out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They’re determined to find it, even if it means traveling beyond infinite.

“Well. Tomorrow,” A smile grew on his face “You will go on your first mission.”

The group froze in place and stared at their Instructor, trying to process the info they had just heard.

“Excuse me?” Youngjae turned his head and leaned his ear in closer “W-what did you say? F-first mission?”

The Instructor laughed giving them a pleasant eye smile “Yes you heard me correctly. Your first mission.”

Yugyeom and Bambam faced one another and screamed in excitement before Bambam jumped onto his friend with his arms and legs wrapping around him.

“Not that I mind getting a mission but,” Mark glanced back at his teammates “aren’t we still in training? I mean there are plenty qualified soldiers and voyagers to do this for you...Why did you choose us?”

“Well,” the Instructor held his hands behind his back and fixed his posture “one of the reasons is because our best people are currently working on bigger missions. They don’t have time to do this one but, the other reason is because you have been doing so well that we decided to put our trust in you for this mission. If you do manage to do a good job tomorrow your chances on going on bigger missions will definitely go up.”

JB shifted, putting his hands into his pocket and looking at his teammates “And….what is this mission?” he asked changing his focus to the man in charge.

“Well to give you the short version there is something and someone we need. There has been a break in at a mansion and they may have stolen a letter that the government and the army need to obtain. Your job is to get that letter, save the important person and release any hostages.”

“Then why the hell are we going tomorrow? Shouldn’t we go today and get it over with?”

“And that’s where the problem comes in.” A sigh broke his sentence “You see, the reason why you will be going tomorrow is because if you go today there is a high possibility that the message will be destroyed and the important person will be killed. Currently the leader of the group that took over the home of this said important person is there and we’ve been trying to catch him for a long time.”

“So basically you want to give us a chance to scope out the surrounding and then go in and attack tomorrow when there is less of a risk.” clarified Jinyoung.

“Exactly. Tomorrow we’ll be sending government agents to go after the boss to capture him when he least expects it. I’ll give you the files later so you all have more information. You will still be on earth so no worries about preparing for space.”

They all nodded and bowed.

\-----------

At the house the gang all sat in the living room looking over the files that were given to them. Mark used his laptop and synced it to the tv screen for everyone to see.

“So these are the guys that ransacked the mansion and this is the owner along with possible hostages,” he clicked on different computer files “This is the outside of the place but we have no data of what it looks like in the inside.”

“That means we have to go inside, sweep the premises and map out any possible exits and entrances,”Jinyoung crossed his arms and walked to the couch, plopping himself next to Mark “It’ll be dangerous though...”

“We didn’t join this academy to be safe.” Mark replied meeting eyes with the man next to him “If this is what we have to do to save these people and get the information then that’s what we have to do...as long as we use stealth then we’ll be fine.”

“I agree.” Jaebum closed a file and dropped it on the table “We can’t have everyone going tonight though. If there’s too much movement they will notice us. I’ll go along with Mark and Bambam while you guys stay here. We’ll head out when it’s a bit darker outside understood?”

Both Bambam and Mark gave him a thumbs up as they stood up from their seats and headed to their room to prepare. 

\--------

The three members are on their way to the mansion taking a back way with Jaebum driving, Bambam in the passenger seat and Mark in the back. 

Bambam had his phone out and directed JB to where they needed to go while Mark relaxed in the back seat as he admired the scenery passing by through the windows. He started to drift off into thoughts and memories about his family and before he started at Star Academy.

\---***---  
 _[The Past]_

It was a rough day for Mark as he walked out the bank counting his money that he cashed from his pay check. He put the money away, which was only half of what he earned since the other half was in the bank, into his robot themed wallet and hopped onto a bus to head home.

Mark’s days were hard from the fact that he had to wake up early, cross town and go to work at a big company as a technician. For someone who was shy and quiet this was the worse but also the best job for him. Depending on the day or situation it was either great or sucked because of the way they treated him. Many people didn’t even pay attention to Mark despite how he always travels from room to room, one floor to the next working on computers to coffee machines or even bigger such as weapons or large machines. Most people would just request him, tell him what's wrong and then after he fixed everything he would simply leave.

Since Mark was out of school he didn't have to worry about going anywhere else that was far but, he still had to hurry home to watch his younger brother and sister. With his mom working late he often had to cook and entertain the kids until his mother returned home. It’d be great if he could have his dad help out but sadly his dad had died on the job when Mark was young. He would love to sit and cry over his father but there was never a body to cry over.

After his mother returned home from her job Mark would sneak off to his room too study. He was quite good when it came to math despite the fact that he was self taught, at least in the more advanced mathematics. He would also work on making his own machines and inventions. Whether it was improving someone else's work or creating his own inventions he was always in his room silently working whenever he could.

Over time He finally made enough money to attend to Star Academy which made him so happy that he rushed home to tell his mother about the great news. 

Mark ran up to his door and ran inside.

“Mom!” he yelled panting heavily and looking around. From the corner of his eye he could see the door to his mother's room slightly cracked with the soft sound of crying trailing from it.

Stiff from the fear of what could have happened while he was away he slowly made his way for his mother’s room and stopped right before walking inside.

“.....M-mom?”

He placed his hand on the door and opened it gently only to see his mother laying in bed, weak, with his young siblings at her side crying.

Shocked, He stumbled to the bed; dropping to his knees next to it. He grabbed his siblings, pulled them close to comfort them. Gripping his mother’s hand tightly a worried look grew on his face.

“J-ji Hee...what happened while I was gone?” he asked with a slightly waver in his voice.

Ji Hee sniffed and she gripped onto Mark’s shirt “M-mama came home a-and suddenly dropped onto the floor as soon as she g-got inside.”

Mark’s little brother, Se Jun, tugged on his mother’s arm and peered up at his brother “M-ma is really hot too…”

In a slight daze Mark told Ji Hee and Se Jun to get some ice water and a fresh rag. All night the whole family stayed by their mother’s side until she woke up the next morning.

“M-mom...” Mark sat up and turned to her, grabbing her hand and taking the rag off her forehead “How are you feeling? A-are you ok? Look I just got paid a-and I’ll go get some medicine for you so please get some rest.”

His mother rested her hand on the hand of her son and gave his a gentle smile “Mark...Sweetie. Do not worry. I promise to get better but don’t buy me any medicine.”

“B-but...”

A soft chuckle left her lips “I know what is wrong with me...I’ve gone to see a doctor but the medicine and surgery we need is expensive. You worked so hard so please use the money for college...Promise me..”

With tears welling up in his eyes he nodded even though he really wanted to help his mom.

“I promise.”  
\---***---  
 _[Present]_

The next day, in the late afternoon, once it was dark Yugyeom parked the car in a place that was hidden. Everyone except him stepped out dressed in all black. Every member had in a earpiece, tracker and weapons hidden on them. Youngjae’s set up was a bit different since on his belt was supplies incase one of the members got injured.

They all split into two groups. Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae were in group 1 with being in charge of saving the hostages and stopping possible bad guys while Bambam, Mark and Jackson were in group 2 and were in charge of finding the letter that was hidden. Yugyeom stayed in the car as he would be reading off the location of bad guys and the layout of the mansion.

The two group split up and entered from different parts of the mansion. 

Group 1 entered from the side by climbing up to the second floor window and cutting a hole into it. The three managed to slip inside quietly only for one of the bad guys to be in the room. The guy turned around and growled “HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” he shouted reaching for his walkie talkie.

Before he could Youngjae ran forward and kneed the guy twice his size in the stomach causing him to stumble back. Youngjae used the opportunity to grab the guy’s arm, twisting his arm behind his back. He pinched hard where the collarbone and neck met causing the man to scream and fall to his knees. With one swift movement he chopped the bad guy in the neck resulting him to choke and pass out.

Jinyoung and Jaebum stare confused and shocked.

“You-” started Jinyoung.

“Why the hell didn’t you do that when I saved you the other day?!” interrupted Jaebum as he through his hand in the air and then pointed at the unconscious man.

“I-i was scared then…”

“And you’re not scared now?????”

“Oh no I am! But I don’t want to be the damsel in distress,” Youngjae admitted looking at Jaebum seriously and putting on his black gloves. He snapped them against his wrist and flex his hands open and closed “Now..Shouldn’t we get going?” he opened the door and strutted out.

Jaebum stared and was confused on why he felt ...attracted...when he should be offended.

Jinyoung snorted and pat his back before following the younger member.

The leader followed behind and whispered into his mic “Yugyeom what the hell? Why didn’t you tell us that there was a guy in the room we were going to enter?”

“Sorry about that. They must have been in a blind spot because i didn’t pick him up.”

“It’s fine...Youngjae handled it anyways.”

“....Youngjae handled it?”

“Don't even ask.”

Yugyeom shook his head and went back to watching all the cameras and tracking the bodies in the building. He checked one camera angle and spoke into his mic “Yo Bambam, Mark, Jackson be careful. There are 4 guys about to turn down the hall you’re in so I suggest that you take left to avoid them. The first door you see will be the safest to go in.”

Bambam and the others quietly take a left, sneaking into the nearest room which happened to be the owner’s personal library. Bambam closed the door behind them and held his ear up to it. 

Jackson searched the area and ran his hands across the books on the shelves “Woah…..All these books….Jinyoung would sure love this,” he mentioned as he lifted his hands to see the dust that had collected on the tips of his fingers “When you guys came here yesterday did you get any ideas where the letter may be hidden?”

Mark crossed his arms “From my guesses the letter would either be in here or in his office.”

“Wouldn’t his office be too obvious?”

The younger member moved from the door and walked to them “He works for the government. It’d be pretty stupid for him not to have secret hiding place.” he investigated the library from where he stood “As much as I’d love to search this whole library,” he admitted sarcastically “He was first ambushed while he was in his office. There’s no way he would've had time to run and hide it in here.”

Mark and Jackson agreed.

Bambam touched his earpiece “Yugyeom how are we outside?”

“All clear. You can head to the office now but be careful ok? The other group is heading to the hostages now and once they get there shit is going to get crazy so be prepared. There’s also two guys in front of the office but they may leave soon.”

“Got it. We’ll be careful.”

They snuck out the library and headed toward the office while group 1 finally found the hostages, saving them from any enemies that were in the room. Sadly the owner of the mansion wasn’t there with the others.

Mark stopped at the corner and sighed “Fuck…” he glanced at the others, touching his ear “Jaebum said they got the hostages but the owner wasn’t in there. That must mean the thieves took him with him.”

Jackson sighed as well “Let get the letter first. I’m sure Yugyeom notified the Instructor.”

Group 2 arrived to the office which was clear since the guards most likely left to go after group 1. Mark picked the lock and they slipped inside, locking the door behind them.

“Check any and everywhere. Sometimes things can be hidden in the place you most likely wouldn’t look.” instructed Bambam. He flipped through the files the owner kept and knocked lightly on walls to see if they were hollow.

The oldest member walked to the owner’s desk and took a seat in his chair. It was so low, suggesting that the owner is rather tiny, that Mark had to press the bar on the side to raise the height. Not realizing how fast the chair rose he banged his knees on the bottom of the desk resulting in a loud groan “F-fuck!…”. 

He started to rub his knees when he stopped to think “......Wait a minute.” he knocked underneath the desk and heard that a part of it was hollow. He scratched at the area and opened the compartment that had a button hidden in it. He pressed it, opening a compartment that revealed the letter. “Guys...I found the letter.”

“What?!” yelled the other member quietly.

“It was hidden IN the desk. That’s probably why the thieves couldn’t find it because he hid it as soon as them found him.”

Both Bambam and Jackson smiled as they contacted the rest of the group and spilled the news.

After about 20 minutes members from the government and army showed up at the mansion to help the hostages home, arresting the bad guys. The Instructor approached Skyline and clapped with a grin on his face.

“Gosh I am so proud!”

The group smiled joyfully and pat one another’s back.

“Well since you all did so well I gave you guys a congratulation gift. When you get home there will be a ready made feast on your dining room table with expensive food and desserts. I hope you guys all enjoy and eat to your hearts content~”

Skyline cheered and laughed before yelling “That was...EEEAAAASSSYYYY”

\-----------

Skyline returned home to see that their dining table really was filled with amazing food. There was expensive meat, seafood, vegetables among other things. Everyone ran to shower, changed, then head back to the dining room to eat. They laughed and joked with each other while stuffing their faces with food.

Youngjae grabbed some food and put it on his plate. He scooped some up and was about to eat before Jaebum stopped him.

“Hold on,” Jaebum took his utensil and started to pick food from his plate “There's some cucumbers in here.”

Everyone slowly stopped eating to watched the two members.

Jaebum finished picking the cucumber and scooped up the food again “Here. Open your mouth.” he ordered while putting the utensil to Youngjae’s lips while holding his other hand under his chin.

The younger member opened his mouth, eating the food with a joyful smile “Mmmm~ So good!”

His roommate chuckled with a smile and whipped his lip with his thumb “You had some food on your lip.” he said eating it off his thumb.

“Ah, thank you Jaebum!”

In awe the group stared at the two members puzzled and whispered to each other. 

The leader looked over and raised his eyebrow “What?”

“Well,” started Bambam “Were just not really used to you two being all lovey do-”

He tried to finish his sentence but Jinyoung put his hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear.

“Don’t say anything….leave them be. This is the first time in a while that he has been like this with anyone so just let this develop. If you stop him now be may get scared off.”

Bambam snickered and smirked at Jaebum and Youngjae.

As the food gradually disappeared the members went to different parts of the house. Youngjae and his roommate went to the bedroom and laid in their own bed, lying close to the edge of the side so they can look at each other.

“Did you enjoy the food?” questioned Jaebum propping up his head with his hand and laying on his side.

“Mmmm~” Youngjae rest his head on his arm and smiled at him “The food was really good. I would love to eat more food like that. Honestly I would love to eat different foods from different cities and planets.”

“Well to be truthful I kinda figured that.”

“Really?”

“Well I always seeing you looking at cooking books or traveling books and circling stuff.”

Youngjae shifted to get comfortable and went quiet for a bit before talking again.

“Why don’t we take a trip together then? You like bus rides right?”

JB pondered for a bit and nodded “Yeah I do….Alright let’s take a trip,” he said with a cheerful grin “We’ll set a date, find a location and save up money.”

“Yes! I can’t wait!”

The two members discussed their plans while Mark sat outside in the backyard, drinking a beer and dazing off.

Jinyoung peeked out the glass door and stepped outside “Enjoying your beer?”

The oldest glanced back and smiled “As much as a person can enjoy beer. Not really my first choice but it’ll make do.”

A laugh left Jinyoung’s mouth as he plopped down into the chair next to Mark “Everything ok?”

Mark pondered for a second before speaking “Have you….ever, you know...have you ever thought about whether you made the right choice or not? Like about your life I mean….”

“Mmmm,” Jinyoung crossed his legs “I have...I had a childhood friend that I ended up leaving to come to this school….It was hard to make a decision because he meant so much to me...but it was also a scholarship to the school I always dreamed of going to….Obviously I picked the school...I haven’t spoke to him since then though...”

“Do you feel like you made the right choice?...Do you feel like you picked the right path?”

“I...honestly...I tell myself I did so yes.” looking up he gazed at the stars that filled the night sky “I loved my friend….but would I had stayed true to myself if I had stayed? I wouldn't….it was my dream and my goal was to achieve it...I loved my friend but he had a hard time understanding that...but then again we were just kids...I was all he had.”

The oldest joined his friend as he star gazed too, taking a small sip of his beer.

“Do think you picked the right path?”

Mark smiled to himself and nodded “I think I did….I mean my mom was sick when I left...She’s ok now of course...though I'm not sure how...She said a mysterious man came to help her and cured her...I'm worried but I don’t really have the time to go see her so I’ll take her word. Even if she does sound a bit crazy….”

Joy filled the slightly chilled air as they shared a laugh.

In another part of the house Jackson knocked on the door of Bambam and Yugyeom’s room before walking in. Yugyeom was laying on the bed asleep while Bambam was changing.

Bambam put his shirt on and looked over “Hey jackson. What’s up?”

“Hey…...When we were in the office…..I took something. I don’t know why but it was calling out to me but I figured that maybe you’d be able to figure out the origin of this.” Jackson took Bambam’s hand and placed blue amulet in his palm “Let me know if you find anything alright?”

The younger member gave him a thumbs up as Jackson left. He pulled out a few books from his bookshelf and sat on his bed along with them “I...feel like I should know what this is...” he mumbled as he inspected the amulet “I can’t seem to figure out where this could be from...let’s check the books.”

And so Bambam began his own personal mission to figure out where the amulet is from and what it was used for.

The question is…

What if the amulet is from somewhere that can’t be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? I've been having a bit of a hard time getting in the swing of things since it's been a while but i promise my writing will improved!
> 
> Things may seem a bit slow right now but i promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting and something interesting will happen~ I'll also be introducing some new characters~ Maybe? Who knows~
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave feedback! What you like, what you wanna see, some things i may nee to clarify, keep me posted! I'm open to good things and criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next update!


	5. The Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else is out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They’re determined to find it, even if it means traveling beyond infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I actually had some stuff going on and for whatever reason this chapter was really hard to right. Which is also another reason i took so long.
> 
> But i tried to make it as easy as possible leaving some hints of foreshadowing~ Can you guess which ones that may be? Was it mentioned later in the chapter? Or do you think it'll happen later in the story?
> 
> I know this chapter is way longer then usual but i promise it's worth it and gives you a lot of info on the character.
> 
> As usually i hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave feedback whether it's good, something you didn't understand or you'd like to see more of! I wanna hear what you all think and please spread the word of this fic if you can ^^ no pressure!
> 
> Thank's for tuning in!
> 
> NOTE: The * simple indicated the start and end of a dream

The loud echo from water constantly dripping and hitting the rough ground rang in his ear. The heavy and slightly humid air rested on his body as the brisk wind lifted the hair on his arms. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that he was standing in a dimly illuminated cave with dull jagged walls. He walked to the nearest wall and placed his hand on it, letting the condensation soften his fingertips, before furrowing his brow.

_“Where…….am I?” he whispered to himself._

The ground, without warning, lit up beneath him causing him to look down and be slightly blinded.

_“Follow…..the….steps” instructed a quiet disembodied voice._

The man looked around confused, slowly beginning to follow the steps that led him to a medium sized cave that was bedecked with ancient drawings and language.

He tried to read the ancient writing but only groaned as a result. As he roamed throughout the cave he realized that there was light coming from a crack in the wall. He grabbed a small rock near by and struck it against the crack with some force until it finally broke. Dropping the rock and moving the broken pieces, he discovered a hole that contained a purple jewel.

The man took the jewel and observed it with interest when he heard footsteps start to inch closer and closer to the the cave, watching the long shadow of the person quickly become shorter.

_“Wake up…” ordered the voice._

_“Eh?” the man scanned around._

_“I said wake up…”_

_“But, I need to know. What is this? What does this mean? Do I-”_

_**“WAKE UP.”** _

Bambam opened his eyes quickly filling his bedroom with panting and uneasy vibes.

His roommate scuffed into the room with a croissant covered in jelly in his mouth.

“Hey breakfa- Are you ok Bambam?” he questioned after taking the food out of his mouth.

“Yeah” he replied sitting up “Just had a crazy dream...” he looked at Yugyeom and grinned “But I'm cool! Don’t worry.”

His friend raised his eyebrow and nodded slowly “Alright….Well come out because breakfast is ready!”

“Alright I’ll be out in a bit!”

Yugyeom left as Bambam brushed his own hair back “What the hell was that?....” he shifted and felt something under him “Mmmm?”

He lifted himself up and pulled out the item, which happened to be the amulet Jackson had given him the day before.

“This….this must of caused the dream I had….Is this connected to that jewel or…” he shook his head and pushed himself out of bed “Agh it can’t be….I’ll just take a shower and forget about it.”

Bambam took a warm shower and got dressed. After doing his morning routine he sauntered to the dining room where the members were sitting expect for Mark and Youngjae who were making more food.

Everyone said good morning to him and waved a bit. Jackson whipped his hands off and rested his chin in his hand “Did you find anything out about that amulet?”

“What amulet?” Mark entered the room with a plate of bacon while Youngjae followed behind with a plate of different types of waffles, placing them on the table.

“Ah....Jackson gave me amulet last night that he found in the office. He wanted me to research it more...but no, I didn’t find anything but I’ll keep looking.”

Jackson nodded and grabbed some bacon, placing a few on Jinyoung’s plate while sharing a smile with him.

“Now now. I know were enjoying a different breakfast besides rice, miso soup, etc but the instructor gave us another mission. And this time we actually get to use a ship.” Informed Jaebum. He dropped a file onto the table and Jinyoung slowly moved his cup away from the file as it almost got knocked over.

The youngest member stood up in excitement of actually being able to fly a real ship.

“WHOO HOO FINALLY!!!” he screamed while throwing his arm into the air hitting Jinyoung’s recently moved cup.

Jinyoung grabbed the cup before it fell over and gave Yugyeom a disgusted face “HEY!” he moved his cup once again to the opposite side of himself and smacked Yugyeom ass hard.

“AH!” He held his butt and sat back in his seat giving him a pouting face.

Jaebum sat up from his seat and opened the file. “We’ll still be on this planet but we will be a few hours away from home. So please Yugyeom….don’t kill us on the way there...I have some limited edition ice cream in the freezer and I’d like to actually try it before I die a fiery death by your hands.”

“Oh relax~, I’ve been practicing and that ice cream isn’t even that good anyways.”

“Wait… You had some already?! I thought I-” a annoyed sigh left his mouth as he shook his head “Nevermind….Anyways we’ll be going to a desert like area. They said there are some documents that are hidden there. They want us to take the ship and bring them back.”

The group sat up a bit from their seats to look at the files.

“FInish up your meals and then we’ll go meet the instructor to get our ship and uniforms.”

They all nodded, finished up their food and headed for the academy.  
—-  
Stepping onto a military base they gawked around in amazement before reaching their instructor who was standing next to a ship. 

“Welcome my students~” with the same grin on his face he held his arms behind his back.

Skyline bowed and stopped in front of him.

“Will this be the ship that we will be using?” Asked Jaebum pointing at it with his thumb, not even bothering to give it his full attention.

“Yes it will~ I present you the-”

“Voyager 1200 with mega turbo boasters, leather seats, and modern interior!” Yugyeom squealed like a little girl as he touched the ship and hugged it.

“It’s brand new and made with a new magnesium alloy base and outer cover~ This is made of the strongest and lightest metal that can be found on earth! With it being as light as aluminium but as strong as titanium it’s the best metal that we could possible use~” Mark joined the youngest member in his hugging session.

“I’m in love~” they whispered together.

The rest of the group silently judged them with the looks of confusion and concern before turning their attention back to the instructor who was laughing cheerfully.

“You all really are funny!” he admitted at the end of his laughter and whipped a tear from his eye “Well you already received the info I sent you. If you all do good on this mission we will give you a permanent ship and make a special unit just for you all.”

“S-special unit?!” Youngjae stuttered letting his mouth drop and his eyes widen. All the members froze in their place in complete shock. 

“Yes, a special unit. Now please make your way to the mission’s location,” the instructor held out the keys to the ship “You’ll find your uniforms on the ship.”

“Yes sir.” Jaebum bowed before taking the keys and stepped onto the ship, dragging Mark and Yugyeom on as well. 

\---------

Skyline finally arrive at their destination, landing their ship in the orange sand that covered the landscape. The door slid opened and the stairs were lowered allowing everyone to make their way off with Jinyoung being the last to exit.

Jinyoung stopped at the doorway and scoped out his surroundings. He felt...off….like he should recognize the area or something. He turned his head to the left when his eyes widen a bit. Sudden flashbacks filled his head causing him to be frozen in place. His sense of reality was twisted when he saw Jackson raise out of the sand covered in blood. Fear over flowed in him as he began to shake before something snapped him out of it.

“JINYOUNG!”

He snapped his head toward the voice to see Jackson calling out to him and waving.

“Are you ok?!”

Jinyoung glanced back to his left to see that the only things that was really there was the sand and small lizards. Shifting his attention back to Jackson he nodded and hurried down the steps to his teammates.

With gentle steps they treaded into the cave and searched their surroundings for any signs of the documents, people or things.

“Let’s split up,” advised Jaebum stopping where he was “Yugyeom you come with me. Bambam you go with Jackson, Mark with Youngjae, and-”

“It’s ok,” Interrupted Jinyoung “I’ll go alone.”

A concerned look appeared on the leader’s face “Are you sure?....”

“I’m sure” he reassured with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“Alright…”

Bambam handed each pair including Jinyoung a piece of paper “Here. While on the ship I made copies of a map of the cave. It’s old so some things may have change inside.”

“Wait…..The ship as printer?” Youngjae tilted his head puzzled.

“Yeah! There’s also a vending machine, and a really nice tv room~” described Yugyeom with a pleasant look on his face.

“Keep it in your pants Yugyeom,” Jinyoung glanced up at him from his map with a slightly disgusted face “Anyways, let's get going before it gets dark.”

Skyline split up into their pairs and went their separate ways making sure they marked the walls with colored tape, that came with the belts and uniforms, so they could find their way back to the entrance.

Yugyeom wandered the hallways of the cave peering over at Jaebum who was tapping on the wall with his knuckles. Yugyeom looked over at him, tilting his head.

“What are you doing?” the youngest member walked over to him and watched him like a puppy who saw itself in the mirror for the first time.

“Bambam and Mark told me that if you knock on a wall and it sounds hollow that means there’s something on the other side.” the leader pressed his ear on to the wall and stepped while knocking.

“Mmmm…” Yugyeom leaned on Jaebum a bit to hear. JB stopped and shifted toward him, sharing a quiet moment of staring, before returning his ear back to the wall.

After a few more knocks he finally hit an area that was hollow “Yes! I found something!”

Yugyeom cheered a bit, throwing his hands into the air, before moving next to JB and leaning his ear on the wall too. 

As soon as he did the wall shook causing Yugyeom and Jaebum look at one another.

“....Huh?”

In the process of opening their mouths to ask what was going on a hole appeared in the wall causing them fall in, leaving only their screams to echoed throughout the cave. 

The other members looked around concerned, trying to pinpoint which direction the voices came from.

“That sounded like Jaebum and Yugyeom…” acknowledged Bambam.

Jackson lifted his head from the map “Maybe...I’m not sure but I hope they are ok….fuck...I wonder what happened….maybe we should go after them? They could be hurt. There could be someone who is taking the members down one by one! We need-”

The younger member paused in his tracks to stop Jackson, patting his shoulder to reassure him “Jackson relax~ Maybe they fell into a cave or wall or whatever.” suggested Bambam, checking the map in Jackson’s hand and continuing his stride. He raised his head a bit to check the area and went straight back to looking the guide.

“This cave is old. I mean look at this place! I don’t think stuff like that will happen here!”

“You’d be surprised. Just because it’s old doesn’t mean they didn’t have similar technology.” Bambam pulled tape from his belt and stuck it to the wall.

“Mmm…” Jackson tilted his head and nodded his head in agreement “That’s true.”

Not even long after the first pair of scream they heard another pair. Jackson and Bambam froze and shifted their gaze to behind them.

“Mark….That’s got to be Mark…” a anxious looked washed over Jackson’s face.

His partner examined him with interest “How can you tell?”

“.....” he went quiet for a bit, fiddling with the map in his hand “....Let’s just say I know what Mark sounds like. I mean me and him have been friends for a long time.” giving a smile he was urgent to want to change the subject and scuffed ahead of Bambam “Come on let’s get a move on!”

Bambam grabbed Jackson’s arm and forced him to stay “Wait….This place looks familiar…”

“Huh? How?”

The younger member made his way to one of the walls, dragging his left hand across it. He pulled his hand off, rubbing the tips of his fingers together “It’s moist...Just like in the dream…”. 

“Huh? A dream? Bam what are you talking about?”

The man thought to himself as he studied his fingers; lost in thought _‘How is this possible….it was a dream...why...why the hell would this be real?...but...if it is real...and just like the dream..that must mean….’_

With widen eyes Bambam pulled Jackson’s arm and ran.

Being dragged along Jackson stumbled and caught his balance. Fixing his stride he ran next to his fellow member “Where the hell are we going?!”

“I know where we are!”

He made a sharp turn and yanked Jackson into a small cave “This is it….” he managed to say in between pants “This is the cave…”

“What are you even talking about Bambam?!”

The opening behind them closed as the the door shut behind him.

“S-shit!” Jackson banged on the wall a few times before letting out a loud groan “What’s the point….I'm sure everyone is locked up too and far away...ugh...I hope Jinyoung is okay…” punching his hand with his fist he paced back a forth pondering “We have to get out of here….”

In another part of the cave Jinyoung wandered around aimlessly as he gave up on following the map.

“This is pointless...” Complaining he kicked a rock and brushed the slightly damped bangs out his face. Wondering alone isn't terrible but doing it during a mission and in a place he doesn’t know definitely isn’t fun. He could have let someone else walk around by themselves but he doesn’t really trust any of them to be able to do that. Well he does trust one person to do it.

Mark.

He would say Jackson but he has a feeling he’d get lost. It’s not the fact that Mark is the oldest or anything but Mark thinks before he does anything. He’s a problem solver. Jinyoung likes that. He’s not really a huge fan of people who don’t think before they do, though the only time he is ok with it is when it’s Skyline. But thinking can be a bad thing too since he himself has a habit of overthinking.

Mark seemed to have the perfect balance and Jinyoung respects that. Plus, he’s very calm and level-headed. No one has really seen him mad but Youngjae who really just saw the aftermath of his anger.

Reflecting over everything Jinyoung's mind wandered to the point he got into his own head and started to hear voices.

At first he thought it was all in his head until he heard his mother's voice in his ear.

“Jinyoung…”

He froze.

Whipping his head he focused on a empty hallway. He knew no one was really there but his feet wouldn’t stop moving toward the voices. The closer the voice got the more lost he became, bumping into walls and scraping his hands against the chiseled corners.

The voices finally stopped once he reached the end of a hallway. He kept his attention on the wall in front of him, absorbed in the moment that just past, not noticing the wall gradually shutting behind him. The moment he turned around and realized what was happening, it was a second too late.

Jinyoung watched the last inch between the wall and the door close. Stepping backwards he leaning his back against the wall, letting himself slide down into a sitting position. Releasing a annoyed sigh over his own stupidity Jinyoung closed his eyes. It’s not like he could go anywhere anyways. 

\--------

Yugyeom and his leader paced around their small cave while chewing at their fingernails.

“How the hell are we going to figure this out?!” Jaebum kicked a small rock in front of him and let out a loud groan in frustration “What kind of cave gives fucking riddles and puzzles to get out of it?!”

The younger member narrowed his eye and leaned closer to the puzzle on the door. Analyzing it, he stroked at his non existent beard “I think...I've seen this before…”

Joy filled his leader's heart as he shifted toward him quickly “Really?!” He asked hopefully.

“Wait…” he shook his head “Nope. Never seen this in my life.” he simply shrugged and peered over at him.

“You know, I think I understand why Jinyoung hates you.”

“Hey! A-At least I had a idea! Let’s just mess with it and see what we can figure out!”

He shook his head in disbelief “I should of went with Jinyoung…”

\-----

“Now you're telling me...That the amulet I gave you….caused you to have a dream about this place?......Are you positive you weren't high?”

“I'm 20000% positive….and plus I didn't leave the house and honestly I wouldn't even know where to buy drugs from.”

Jackson nodded “Touché...Alright I believe you. Now in this dream where was this jewel?”

Bambam picked up a large rock from the ground “It’s somewhere in this wall…”

“Do you need help?”

Fixing his grip around the rock he banged it hard against a section of the wall “I would love that but no. I’m the only one who knows where this Is….”

Like files in a work cabinet he went through his dream to remember exactly where the jewel was hidden. He halted after the first few hits to observe what was sitting in front of him “Here….This has to be it…”

Reaching back as far as possible he swung hard and smashed the rock straight into the designated spot. With pieces of the wall crumbling away and the rock turning into dust, he had finally found it. 

The purple jewel. 

“Amazing…..” Jackson stepped up to Bambam with his jaw dropped “Now that you found it...what's the point of having it? You had a dream about it….it has to mean something.”

He reached in the hole and took the jewel “Yeah….I feel like I know what to do….” Closing his eyes Bambam held the jewel and shut his hand, being careful not to poke himself with it’s sharp edges. Relaxing, he shifted his focus to only himself and the stone.

“Um...Bambam?....Your hand…”

The man opened his eyes and lifted his hand only to find the jewel glowing between his fingers.

With a flash of light the jewel broke down into silver liquid, wrapping itself around his whole hand. A normal person would freak out but for Bambam….he wasn’t scared...surprisingly. He felt like this was ok...he knew this would happen somewhere in his conscious.

The silver liquid finally formed creating a gold and silver gauntlet around his hand with the jewel resting in the center. Intricate golden designs covered the gauntlet along with the language from his dream.

“What….is that?” puzzled Jackson grazed his hand across the gauntlet “How are you not freaking out right now?!”

 

“I don’t know….but right now we have to find the others and get the hell out of here.” he moved Jackson behind him and clenched his fist “Let’s see how this bad boy works~” with one swift motion he punched the door made out of rock with full force. Shaking the cave with so much power the door fell into multiple piece and Bambam laugh loud in victory.

“HELL YEAH!” In excitement Bambam let out a loud howl and motioned over Jackson “Come on! Let’s go!”. He jumped up and down and ran down the hallway.

A fat grin grew on Jackson’s face as he trailed him letting excitement from his friend and anticipation fill his body on the way.

\-----

“To discovers one's power one must be honest to thy self about their deepest waters.”

Youngjae read off the riddle on the wall and groaned to himself “What is this? What does that even mean?”

Mark removed himself from the cool corner and minced over to Youngjae “Basically the only way to get out here is to reveal a deep secret, something we haven’t told anyone.”

“A-A deep secret?” Nervous Youngjae fiddled with his finger and glanced at his partner “I...I guess I could...you know...go first…” he scratched at his nose and shifted.

The two of them faced one enough and took a deep breath.

“I...I don’t think I’ll be a good Medical Officer…”

“Youngjae...The whole group knows you feel that way.”

“Oh...yeah..” youngjae gazed down at his feet.

Why wouldn’t they know? When it came to anything he had more support and confidence for his friends then he did for himself. It’s not like he has a sad life where everyone around tell him that he’s terrible at what he does but that doesn’t mean he feels like he is the best either. When a person actually does give him a compliment it’s a bit hard for him to actually believe it in certain situations.

“Hey...” Mark petted the younger member’s head and smiled “Just because we know that you feel that way doesn’t mean we’ll agree...We all believe in you and your abilities. As a friend and a Medical Officer.”

Youngjae looked up at him and gave him a warm smile “Thanks Mark~”

Mark nodded “Now try again ok? Try something different.”

Taking a deep breath and letting the air build in his chest the younger member released it all into one big sigh, looking Mark in the face. From just his eyes you could tell that Youngjae was really digging deep.

“I think I’m gay...”

With Youngjae finally admitting his secret the door shook before opening half way.

A smile appeared on Youngjae’s face as he let out a small laugh in amazement despite just telling his secret and not giving Mark the chance to really process his answer “It’s working! Mark it’s your turn! Hurry!”

Biting his lip he stayed quiet for a second before speaking.

“......Me and Jackson used to date…”

The smile slowly disappeared on Youngjae’s face as he just stared at him in pure shock “You...Y-you use to date?! I-I thought you guys were just close friends?!”

“I mean we are...and we dated.”

“W-wha- I can't believe-”

Mark noticed that the door was completely open “Come on we need to get going.” he grabbed Youngjae and dragged him out, cutting off his sentence.

\--------

Bambam and Jackson happened to bump into Mark and Youngjae while searching for one another. Youngjae was itching to spill the beans to Bambam about the shocking news he had just learned but decided to save it for later.

The group of 4 searched the hallways, managed to find Yugyeom and Jaebum and break them out since they couldn't figure out their own puzzle. Leaving Jinyoung the last person that needed to find.

While waiting for help Jinyoung fell into a deep meditation. He held his knees against his chest while holding them together with his arms, dreaming of his childhood.

_*****Thought***** _

_“Come on~!” Called a tiny Jinyoung to his childhood friend._

_Jinyoung right now is about 10 as he ran across the large playground. The playground hovered over a deep pond as it was apart of a government project to leave nature how it was but still be able to let the city expand with it’s growing population._

_He hurried across the bright tan sand and hopping into the grass that reached above his ankles. The seeds from plants caught onto pieces of his shoes and socks as his growing feet dashed across the ground filling the air with sweet laughter._

_His friend followed while giggling and holding onto a blue ball with their favorite superhero on it “Wait up!”_

_“Run faster silly~!” replied Jinyoung turning around to face his friend. He jogged backward while facing him and motioning him to hurry. Sadly he turned around too late and slipped off the edge of the platform, holding on the edge for his life. Usually there was something to keep people from falling but for some reason it wasn’t there this time._

_He attempted to pull himself up but with his small body he wasn’t strong enough. He started to let out grunts and whines “H-help! S-Someone help!”_

_His friend stepped up to the edge and leered down at him._

_“H-hey! P-Please help me up!” Jinyoung stuck out his hand, constantly glancing below._

_“No…”_

_“H-huh?” he looked up at his friend with alarm in his eyes, slipping even more because of the crumbling dirt and slippery grass._

_“You left me…...and now it’s your turn…”_

_The ground gave out under Jinyoung’s hand causing him to fall. Fear filled his body as he let out a bloody scream. Crashing into the frigid water he gradually sank deeper while reaching for the surface, watching it disappear before his very eyes._

_The beautiful blue water with in seconds became tainted with black when he was suddenly standing upright. He checked himself to see he was no longer a kid but his current age. He opened his mouth to question what was happening when he heard his mother voice again from behind him._

_“Jinyoung~” she called in a motherly tone._

_Jinyoung spun around to his mother and gave her a warm smile “Mom~” he took her hands into his and gently rubbed them with his thumbs._

_“Why aren’t you doing better?”_

_“H-Huh?”_

_She raised her hand to smack him and clicked her tongue “You’re at a good school. Why am I not hearing more about your performance? I talk about you a lot to friends. I have to make sure that what I say is true! Are you getting good grades? You’re not slacking are you?”_

_“M-mom I-” he shook his head “Mom I'm doing good. I’m doing great I swear!”_

_“WELL DO BETTER! YOU HAVE TO BE THE BEST!”_

_The person he was speaking to was no longer his mother when her hands transformed into black vines that climbed up his arms. Soon she was the darkness with her voice becoming demonic and her touch shifting for warm to ice cold._

_Jinyoung panicked, letting out a scream of terror from the sight of his once beloved mother. Jerking around he struggled from her grip letting out groans and grunts. With one final yank he broke free and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. His ears rang loud with his mother's preaching and his friend’s voice surrounding him. He bent forward on his knees, covering his ear and squeezing his eyes tight. Shaking, he shook his head and became slightly teary eyed._

_“P-please...S-stop…”_

_When he least expected it, despite being in the cold darkness, he felt a gentle warmth on his back. He glimpsed behind him, stood up and turned around toward the light that was shining on him, shielding his eyes._

_“Jinyoung!” called the voice **“JINYOUNG!”**_

_*****Thoughts***** _

With one motion Jinyoung jumped and gasped, waking up from his dream to Jackson kneeling in front of him with his hand caressing his cheek and the others standing behind the blonde haired man. Panting a bit heavy he gazed into his eyes.

“Hey...Jinyoung are you ok?” He asked in a concerning voice. His eyes filled with worried while he scanned his teammates body in search of injuries.

Jinyoung’s eyes softened at the sight of his worry and smiled weakly “I’m ok...” He rested his hand on Jackson's hand and stood up using Jackson’s body for help.

“Do you need support to walk?”

“I think I’ll be ok but thank you.” He shifted toward the others when his eyes traveled down to Bambam’s gauntlet “......What the hell is that?”

With a slight smirk Bambam shook his head “Don’t worry about it~ I’ll tell you later. For now let's head back to the ship and get the hell out of here.”

The others agreed and hurried out of the cave, not being able to finish the mission they were originally sent for.

Bambam was the last to leave the cave, stopping to look back at it and changing his focus to the gauntlet “......So that’s why I had that dream…” he mumbled to himself making his way onto the ship.

Once they were all on board they set off, setting their course and turning it on to auto pilot. Everyone got up from their seats and met up in the center of the ship.

“So how did you even find that glove?” Jaebum crossed his arms and stared at it.

“It’s not a glove Jaebum,” corrected Bambam “It’s a gauntlet~ And I got it from the cave me and Jackson were trapped in. It formed from a purple jewel.”

“....A purple jewel?....You gotta be kidding me..”

“I’m not. Watch~” he shook his hand causing the gauntlet to break down back into it’s original state.

Skyline gaped in awe at the revelation and leaned in close.

“THAT’S SO COOL!” Yugyeom yelled fawning over the jewel.

“How did that even happen?...It’s definitely not a machine…” Mark pondered and scratched at his head “Maybe magic...”

Jinyoung stood up straight “That’s probably it...but from the studies I’ve done..and just from reading history books I don't think I’ve ever heard of anything like this.”

The group shook their heads.

“Well the reason I found it was because of that amulet Jackson gave me. I slept on it on accident while trying to research it when I had a dream this morning about that cave.”

Youngjae fawned over the jewel when something popped into his head “Well….since we’re revealing stuff~ I learned something new today~”

Knowing what he was gonna say Mark let out a sigh, rubbing his face at what was about to happen.

“Mark and Jackson use to date!”

Bambam, Jaebum and Yugyeom whipped their head to look at Jackson and Mark while simultaneously yelling “WHAT?!”

Mark groaned, rolling his eyes.

Jinyoung keeping a straight face glanced at Mark and then at Jackson. Most people would think he would jealous right now. Definitely not true. Why would he be? The person he has growing feelings for use to date someone else who he is still friends with and respects. It’s not like two people like them can’t be friends or that he dislikes Mark. He actually really likes Mark, despite not being the closest to him, it’s just the fact that HE wants to be close to Jackson. He’s just being wary is all. He’s totally not jealous.

Not at all.

Not one bit….

“Are guys still dating now?” questioned the totally not jealous Jinyoung.

“No not at all!” replied Jackson and Mark.

Skyline became quiet for a bit before Mark clarified.

“We haven't dated in over a year. That relationship was when we were younger. We’ve moved on. We’re just close friends.”

“Exactly! Close friends!” Jackson flashed a big smile and put his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He batted eyelashes while rocking him back and forth.

Jinyoung crossed his arms. He glanced down at his hand, looked back up and stared at him “.......Treat me to meat when we get back….Just me..” slightly annoyed he turned his head away from him.

“Jinyoung~” he sang while putting his other arm around him “I’ll buy you all the meat you want~ and ramen too!”

In disgust of the lovey dovey couple everyone groaned loud and headed back to their seats.

Bambam took a seat and observed the purple jewel while pondering hard. He had so many questions he wanted to ask that he couldn’t find the answers to yet. There was only one thing he managed to ask himself.

_“Why Me?”_


	6. The Chosen Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else is out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They’re determined to find it, even if it means traveling beyond infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord i have no excuse for how long this took to update. I mean I do, kinda. I actually graduated highschool back in may, which took up a lot of my time because i has 2 Ap art classes. I took a break because i was so drained and i spent a lot of my time getting ready for college.
> 
> This chapter probably will be really rough since I wrote a big majority of the chapters months ago but I'm glad I'm back. Hopefully to update more often! I may also do another got7 fanfic and possibly a Voltron fanfic. But we'll see~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Feedback is welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!

After Skyline finally returned to the academy and met up with their instructor to apologize to him for failing the mission. Fearful that they would be in trouble they bowed and waited silently for his response. Surprisingly he simply petted the team’s head and reassured them that they didn’t fail. 

“Hey don’t kick yourselves~” the Instructor encouraged “The mission was a challenging one that even the higher leveled students had difficulty with. So since it’s late and about dinner time, why don’t you all head home?” he gave them a warm smile followed by a pat on the back.

\------

Upon returning to the house they each went their rooms to wash up, got some food and head off to bed.

Jinyoung laid under the covers as he read a book on magic and the effect it has on the world. He tried hard to really understand the meaning behind it but he kept having flashbacks about the cave. 

_‘Why did I even have that dream?’_

_‘What...does it mean?’_

_‘Is someone trying to tell me something?’_

These thoughts all swirled around in his head as his placed the thick book on his chest, leaving it opened on the page he was reading. He stared at the ceiling and listened to the crickets play their music outside his window. The light on his nightstand casted a shadow onto the wall of his face as he tried to clear his mind and rid of his anxiety.

Right before he finally achieved that clear state of mind there was a soft knock on the door.

Jackson peeked into the room “Jinyoung...are you asleep?”

Jinyoung sat up and shook his head “No….I haven’t been able to fall asleep yet. What do you need?” he slid the bookmark into the book and closed it, laying it on his nightstand.

The blonde hair man slid inside using the small opening he made when he opened the door and closed it quietly behind himself “Mark is asleep so I thought I’d come to check up on you.” he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge.

“Ah...” he stared at Jackson, scanning him up and down “....Why?”

“Because I know you….I know you had a nightmare...I could see it in your eyes back at the cave…”

Jinyoung avoided eye contact and turned his attention to his hands fiddling with each other on his lap “Ah….I didn’t really-”

“Don’t lie to me…” he leaned over a bit to try to meet his eyes “You know I’m the only other person who knows you so well besides Jaebum…So don’t lie to me….Don’t lie to yourself.”

Quiet, Jinyoung looked over at him with guilt written all over his face. His upper body began to lean into himself as if the dream itself was resting on his back and shoulders.

“Come on let’s lay down,” the older member laid Jinyoung down and lifted the covers, sliding in next to him “I’m sleeping with you tonight...I don’t want you having another nightmare.”

It’s embarrassing...even though they aren’t that far in age Jackson is always babying him. Jinyoung is suppose to be the mom of the group, or so appointed by the other members, and yet when it comes to Jackson...he just...let’s go. He feels like he can be himself and let his feelings pour out.

Without thinking Jinyoung grabbed onto Jackson shirt, crumbling it in his fist. Shaking lightly he stared down to avoid eye contact. Feeling his tears beginning to rise, his lip gently quivered. He hated this. Crying. Especially around him but that seemed like the only thing he could possibly do at this moment. He didn’t have the power to keep up his defenses and talking was only going to make the emotions pour out quicker.

“Nothing good will come from holding back, you know that right?” Jackson slid his hand underneath him and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, holding him close to his body “I told you that I’ll always be here….and here I thought you were the smart one~?”

The black hair male tensed up for a second before relaxing into his arms, feeling the vibration from his voice through his chest. He unclutched his hand from Jackson’s shirt and extended his arms around him instead, embracing him fully.

Burying his face into his partner’s chest, nuzzling it, letting a muffled cry be the only thing that could be heard. Tightening his hold around him, he only let out occasional whines, hiccups and gasps; not wanting to wake and worry the others in the nearby room.

For Jackson this was the first time he had seen him cry, especially so emotionally. He could tell from how tight Jinyoung was holding him that his tears didn’t just stem from that dream...that behind those tears and lip quivers...behind those straight faces he’d make to fabricate and hide his feelings….behind the constant urge to make sure everyone was ok, was a desperate cry to be held, a yell for help. He reached his hand out in hope someone would grab it and pull him back into reality and yet he never used that hand for himself. Instead, he used it to protect those around him even if the only thing holding him together was a flimsy piece of tape called hope. 

The only thing he could do now for his friend was stay quiet as he held him tighter in his arms, letting the tips of his finger graze against his back. All he could hope for is to be the shield he knows he can be to protect the one he cares about. 

With time passing the crying slowly stopped. Jinyoung moved his head, peering up at his friend, wondering if he was still awake.

Jackson glanced down at him, meeting his brown eyes. He lifted his hand and brushed his thumb under the his slightly puffy and swollen eyes, whipping away at the slightly dried up tears that were left over. 

“Don’t say anything,” He whispered letting his hand wonder from Jinyoung’s eyes to the pieces of hair that rested on his forehead, brushing them aside in hopes to see his face more clearly “Just close your eyes and sleep. I won’t be going anywhere, ok?”

Not breaking eye contact Jinyoung leaned his head into Jackson’s hand, enjoying his touch, and nodded slowly. He moved his face back into Jackson’s chest and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let out a relieving sigh. 

Jackson reached behind himself and turned off the lights. Turning back to his partner, he held him close, and buried his face in his strawberry scented hair.

\----------

Then next day everyone spent their time doing their own thing.

Jackson was out at the library while in the kitchen Jinyoung made tea with one hand and read a book with the other. Jaebum and Youngjae sat at the table in the living room eating snacks and watching videos together. Mark watched a basketball game on the couch with Bambam laying his head on his lap and Yugyeom snuggled under Mark’s arm, watching the game with him. 

While Yugyeom and Mark bantered about the game and how one of the teams ‘sucked more than a vacuum’, quoted by Yugyeom, Bambam played with his jewel. He pondered about the mission the day before while asking himself questions.

What else can the jewel do? Why him? Where did it come from? Was he the only one in the world who had one? Do the others get one too? What does it even mean?

He searched for info on the internet but no results appeared on google or in books which usually have all the answers, at least that’s what Jackson usually tells him. He asked the actual jewel questions but of course he didn’t get an answer from it.

Mark glanced over at Bambam and raised his eyebrow “Something wrong?”

“Well, nothing really. I just wanna figure out what this jewel is all about but I don't have any books about it in my room and there's nothing on the internet.”

Jinyoung mixed his tea as he made his way to the living room “Why don't you try messaging Jackson and see if he can find a book?” he plopped down in one of the living room chairs and crossed his legs “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind checking.”

“Oh~ Are you sure you want that Jinyoung~? The longer he’s out the less time you have to cuddle~” Yugyeom glanced over Jinyoung as he squinted his eyes and gave him a evil smirk.

Jinyoung choked on a bit of his tea, resulting in a cough and the clearing of his throat, before shooting glares and evil vibes toward the maknae “How the hell do you know that….” he questioned with a slight growl.

With a blank face Yugyeom simply responded “I know everything…”

There would be almost complete silence if Jaebum and Youngjae weren’t chomping away on Kkokkalcorn and chocopie.

“Mark….Choke Yugyeom for me. Now.”

“No way,” Mark stared at the tv while his eyes followed the basketball players on the screen “If he throws up on me then I’ll have to get up and then I’ll miss the game.”

Yugyeom let out a evil laugh while Jinyoung cursed under his breath and went back to sipping his tea.

Bambam took his phone out from his back pocket and sent Jackson a text in hope that he would be able to find a book that will solve his problem. 

Jackson received the text and checked his phone. He nodded quietly to himself as he stuck it back into his pocket and went to reach for another book off the shelf.

Though Jackson enjoyed being with everyone and having fun, he enjoyed the library just as much. Well, not actually the whole library, he kinda hated how quiet the whole place was. What he does like is all the books and info the place retains. As a kid he use to go and read books until closing time. Often enough he used that time to get stuff off his mind and right now he only had one thing on his mind.

Jinyoung.

Obviously it isn’t a bad thing to have him on his mind since usually he does but he can’t get work done if the only thing he can think of was his cute crying face. Really, Jinyoung in general has been on his mind for the past few weeks. All Jackson can think about is how he smiles, how he covers his mouth when he laughs or how when he gets mad at Yugyeom he send these evil glares but get all happy right after. 

Slowly the more he thought about Jinyoung the more he felt like he was starting to float until something out the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A professor strutted into the library which is of course normal but it’s the fact that 1. The professor teaches math and yet he went to the english section and 2. He had a really suspicious look on his face, as if he was trying to make sure no one was watching him.

Jackson hid behind the bookcase and peered around the corner. The professor walked up to the end of one of the aisle and grabbed a book from the very bottom. 

“What is he doing?...” he wondered. Intrigued, Jackson quietly moved down a few aisles to get a better look at the teacher.

The man opened the book and began to mumble to himself before writing in the book, which by the way, you aren’t supposed to do even if you work for the school.

The blonde hair boy leered around the opposite end of the aisle and got a peek at the book's title before hiding again. The professor finished his business, returned the book to it’s place and began to head toward the door.

Jackson grabbed a random book, burning his face in it to hide his identity. Once he heard the doors close he walked around the corner and grabbed the book. Flipping through the book it became apparent that starting on page 7 certain letters were being circled. He tried to understand why but there was no rhythm to the way they were marked.

Being as curious as he is the book was slipped secretly into his bag. Usually he would just check it out but If he did and another professor came back they would know who took it. While he’ll obviously get in trouble for taking a book without permission he’d probably get in even more trouble with the people who are trying to use secret codes to communicate. 

He casually walked out the aisle and pretended to look around the library, grabbing a few books and putting them back to make it look believable, before leaving in a hurry.

\-------

Jackson walked into the house and closed the door behind him, brushing his hair back nervously. Lifting his bag from his shoulder he entered the living room and sat at the table.

The whole gang stopped in their tracks and directed their attention to him.

“Something happen?” Mark sucked on a rainbow popsicle and gently played with Bambam’s hair.

Bambam sat up “Did you find anything that we could use to learn more about my jewel?”

“No...I um didn’t find anything. Sorry Bam” Jackson looked away for a few seconds before glancing at his bag.

Jinyoung peered over the cup that was pressed against his lips with his focus on Jackson as he read his movements.

“Damn it!” laying his head back on Mark’s lap “How am I supposed to find out more info….literally none of my books say anything…”

“Well...” started Jinyoung; walking to the kitchen.

The members turned their heads toward him minus mark who was still putting all of his focus in the game. 

“I think I know a place we can look. There a bookstore downtown in a kind of beaten up area that has books and a bunch of other stuff related to magic there.” he placed his cup into the sink “If we head there it’s possible that there’s a book that can help.”

Youngjae sucked on his juice box that obviously didn’t have any juice left over as a loud slurping sound filled the room. Getting the last drop of apple juice out the carton he finally stopped and looked at Jinyoung “I didn’t know you were interested in magic.”

“I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A WITCH!” yelled yugyeom before squinting “No wonder bad stuff always happens to me!”

“No half of the time you just have bad luck and the other half is karma for you fucking with Jinyoung.” admitted mark looking at him only because the game was over.

“Mmm...True.”

“If we head out now I’m sure we can make it.” suggested Jinyoung.

The members all nodded in agreement and stood up from their seats.

\----------

Skyline parked on the side of the street across from where the book store was located. Hoping out of the car Jinyoung guided them to a steel gate, pushing it open causing it to squeak loudly. He guided them down a flight stairs to a metal door with a small open sign. A single red hue light lit the area with the sound of moths flying into it ringing in their ears.

“Ummm...” started Bambam “Are you sure this is the place? It feels off and creepy and weird….”

“And creepy.” added Yugyeom again.

Youngjae quietly stepped behind Jaebum and subconsciously gripped onto the bottom of Jaebum’s shirt.

“Yes I’m positive that this is the place. This store has been here for years. I’ve only been here a handful of times but enough that I would remember where it was.” Jinyoung did a quick glance at the others before pushing open the door.

As they entered the bookstore the sweet smell of lavender and honey dew filled the room. There was three levels in the store which confused the boys since the building from the outside was so small. 

The whole store was bright with giant fixtures hanging from the ceiling. The walls and bookshelves were made of a mahogany. The items in the store ranged from books to glass balls and other items they couldn’t identify. Everything seemed pretty normal.

But that’s the thing.

It _‘seemed’_ normal.

“Hi! How may I help you?” suddenly asked a the cheerful voice behind them.

Half of the group screamed while the other half whipped their head toward the voice with their eyes nearly popping out their heads.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Shouted Jaebum.

The girl stared at them, letting out a little snort, before covering her mouth while trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

“I-I’m sorry.” she said shaking; eyes tearing up “I thought,” she snorted again “Y-you saw me.”

The girl was of japanese descent with heterochromia resulting in a blue left eye. She wore a medium black length bob with a single white highlight on the same side as her blue eye. Her outfit consisted of a black crop top with a dark red leather jacket over it, dark blue high waisted skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She stood tall with the help of the thick heel but was still shorter than the boys.

She finally calmed down her urge to laugh and crossed her arms causing the black tourmaline bracelets on her wrist to clink against the metal on her jacket. 

“Who...are you anyways?” questioned Bambam “And where the hell did you come from?!”

“The name is Asuga. I’m the manager here. And I was over there” she pointed to a bookshelf near the door “I was fixing some books. Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t see me. I guess all of you were just that in awe but most people usually are when they walk in.” she tilted her head slightly “Is it your first time here?”

Jinyoung stepped forward in front of the group “Actually I’ve been here a few times before. They haven’t. We’re looking for a certain book. Is it possible to meet the owner?”

“Hey, the owner is a busy person. He….She can’t just come out because you need a book. That’s what my job is for buddy. Just tell me what you need and I’ll help you.”

Jinyoung looked over at bambam and nodded at him.

The younger man reached in his back pocket and pulled out his jewel “We’re looking for a book that can explain this.”

“A jewel? Really? You didn’t have to-” she placed her hand on the jewel to grab it when she suddenly gasped, taking a deep breath, as a shiver was sent through her body.

The same shiver went through Bambam causing a flashback to appear in his mind. A flashback that...he didn’t remember….he was in the sky, over looking people. But before he could really register the thought Asuga removed her hand and he snapped back to reality.

Asuga held her hand, slightly shaking, and looked at Bambam. The both of them meeting eyes, staring at one another.

“U-um...are you ok?” Youngjae peered over Jaebum’s shoulder with slight concern.

Asuga snapped out of it and looked at the group “Ah...yeah....Follow me.” she answered quietly.

She tried to walk but stumbled weakly which resulted in Bambam catching her.

“Be careful…”

Glancing at him she met his eyes once more, subconsciously relaxing into his arm. She gave him a warm smile and nodded.

Bambam without missing a beat returned the warm smile and helped her back onto her feet.

She began to walk down an aisle and motions the others to follow “This way.”

The group followed close behind her as they scoped out the rest of the library.

Except for Bambam.

The library was beautiful. There were weapons, potions and even people doing actual magic which usually would draw Bambam’s attention but instead he was focused on the girl in front of him.

Her skin was naturally slightly tanned as if she spent most of her time outside. She stepped with confidence and pride like a warrior would on their way to battle. She didn’t seem fragile, she came off…..strong and that just drew Bambam in. There was just something about her that left him curious...but also gave him a sense of familiarity.

Bambam continued to admire her until they finally reached a wooden door.

Asuga opened the door wide “Please go in and have a seat. I’ll bring the owner in a second.”

The members each entered. In the center of the room was a long table with 4 seats on each side and 1 seat on both ends of the table; making it a total of 10 chairs. The table had a black glass center with a thick dark gray translucent lining around it. 

They all took a seat and Asuga closed the door. 

A few moments later the door slowly opened as she returned with the owner. 

In entered an elderly japanese woman with a bright smile on her face “Hello my children~” she spoke in a cheerful voice. She slowly approached the end of the table. She wore a long pink floral dress and a brown jacket on the top. Her gray hair twisted into a high bun while her eyes shared the color of hot chocolate. Taking a seat she cleared her throat.

The younger japanese woman closed the door, locked it and joined the elderly lady’s side.

“How may I help you on the this fine evening?” she asked while inspecting at the boys.

Asuga turned her attention to Bambam and held her hand out a bit “Show her...”

A bit hesitant Bambam glanced at the other members before taking out his jewel, placing it on the table between him and the old lady.

The eyes on the woman widen as she leaned in to inspect the jewel “Oh my heavens…..this….sir where did you find this?”

“Um, A while back me and the group went on a mission. We had to save some hostages and Jackson,” he mentioned, pointing to him “found an amulet. I fell asleep on it and had this weird dream about a cave and finding a jewel in it. When we went on another mission I happened to get trapped in the same cave I had a dream about and found the jewel.”

“Do...you have the amulet with you?”

“Ah yeah!” he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the amulet, placing it next to the jewel.

“Ahhhh~” she began to nod to herself and pulled the amulet toward her “The stone in this piece of jewelry is called pietersite. It unlocks and heightens courage, stimulates our 3rd eye and helps you see past illusions.”

All the members nod to one another. 

“As for the jewel…..” she grabbed it and gasped softly before letting out a soft hum “It’s exactly what I thought….you boy….are one of the chosen ones.”

“CHOSEN ONE?!” blurted the group at once.

“Me?!?!” Bambam pointed at himself puzzled.

“HIM?!” Jackson joined in.

“HEY!”

“Not just him...All of you are the chosen ones. Picked by the gods in hope to fight whatever evil that is currently looming over the universe.”

“Woah woah how the hell do we know….excuse me...how do we know you aren’t just saying things?” Jaebum squinted at the lady with suspicion. He wasn’t just going to let his team get dragged into some weird scam. 

The lady let out a loud laughter “I understand your confusion but I assure you that the words I speak are true.” she stood from her seat “Let me formally introduce myself. My name is gallax from planet Torbellent.”

“No offence lady but you don’t look like an alien to me.” mentioned yugyeom as he propped up his head with his hand.

“Oh! My apologies! Sometimes I forget that I look like a little old lady. One second please~” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the palms of her hands lit up. A light flashed as the once elderly lady was now a man with blue skin that was a few shades off from being white. He stood at a height of 6’5 with his brown hair reaching down to the middle of his back. With a widow’s peak laying at the top of his forehead, part of his hair was brushed behind his right ear while the rest laid upon his shoulder.

Everyone on the team admired at how handsome he was. His face was a bit long with a strong jawline. He had a lean body but wasn’t overly built and his eyes glistened yellow like a block of freshly waxed gold.

“Now let me introduce myself properly.” he said in a deep and slightly raspy voice “My name is Gallax from the planet torbellent. This is my assistant and partner Asuga. And the seven of you-” he placed both of his hands on the table and leaned forward with a serious face “Are the chosen ones to protect the universe and you’ll do it with those jewels.”

A heavy energy filled the room.

“And you’ll do it with my help.”


	7. Finally An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone living in one place you always wonder what else out there. Seven guys search beyond cloud nine in seek of new planets and peace. They’re also in the looks for what life really means to them. They are determined to find it, even it means traveling beyond infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy i have no idea if this turned out good or not but i hope you enjoy!  
> Like usual if you guys have any suggestions, questions, or feedback please don't be afraid to comment!

“And you’ll do it with my help.”

Silent they stared at the man with a blank face not sure if they should laugh or be terrified. How were they suppose to feel knowing they were the chosen ones? Not only is this a massive change, This was such a big responsibility for a group of academy kids. Just a while ago they had gone to class only to fall asleep during the lesson and now they are being told that they are supposed to protect the universe.

“Woah woah woah, You’re fucking telling me that we’re some saviors or something? Like power rangers or like jesus?” Jaebum frowned and scoffed “You seriously can’t be telling me this is true. You have to be making this up!”

“No….” Bambam grabbed his jewel, gazed at it “He’s has to be telling the truth.”

Yugyeom tilted his head and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder “Bambam….Why didn’t you tell me you were on drugs?”

“I’m not on drugs!” a slight pout formed on his lips “I’m being serious. Look, this isn't fake ok? If it was how did I happen to be the one to get this amulet? Yeah Jackson gave it to me but he can research stuff too. He could have easily looked it up himself or he could of given it to Jinyoung. But somehow he took it to me. Then I had that dream and we just so happen go to the same place later that day….then the whole reaction with Asuga...”

“I agree.” pitched in Jinyoung, resting his hands on the table “My nightmares….They seem too real to just be dreams. It has to be something else. To think that gods and higher beings aren’t real is ignorant. We already travel through time and space and live with aliens. Do you seriously believe that there aren't gods in the world?”

Jaebum exhaled, slightly annoyed with the situation “Alright….who here believes this guy?”

Bambam, Jinyoung and Jackson raise their hands into the air. A few seconds passed before Youngjae raised his too.

“Wha- Youngjae you believe this guy?!”

Taking a minute to think things through he nodded “Yeah….Yeah honestly I-I do...I don’t know why but something in my heart is...telling me that this feels right.”

Groaning softly Jaebum peered at Mark with curiosity “And you Mark? You’re a man of science and math.”

“I’m also a man whose mother suddenly got better from a illness even though she had no medicine. So yeah I may be a bit iffy because I haven’t seen it with my own eyes but I’m not saying it's untrue either.”

Gallex sat in his chair. He checked Mark out for a moment, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“And you Yugyeom?”

“Well….It’s just scary and I kinda don't want it to be real so….”

“Fine...” the leader leaned back and turned his chair toward Gallax. It’s not that he didn't want to believe the man but it’s not like he trusted him either. Sure there are aliens and they fly through space but gods? You're telling him that some magical beings created everything? That’s extreme. But maybe the issue is that he’s scared. Scared that maybe the person he’s suppose to be isn’t a good person. Plus he’s already a leader but being a god is even more responsibility “So tell me...What is this whole story? Of us being gods I mean.”

The man glanced toward his partner “Asuga. The lights please.”

Asuga nodded and switched off the lights. Returning to his side she pressed a button switching on a hologram that projected the story of the 7 gods.

Gallex crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers “Before people, aliens, universes there was only tiny particles. With those particles and a mysterious power the big bang was created. Then you had seven gods: The God of Planets, Stars, People, Animals, Culture, Knowledge and Nature. They created countless worlds and universes but their favorite creation happened to be earth. One day the God of People took interest in two boys who were friends. Often the god would take form as a human and visit them, read them stories and bought them presents on occasions. He became really attached to them until one day...one of the boys took advantage of his kindness. Finding a way to manipulate the god he stole some of his power without him knowing. Slowly the boy started to terrorize other humans. Concerned and scared his friend ran to the other gods to inform them of the news. Respecting his bravery they let him help defeat the evil boy and as a reward they gave him some of their power.”

“A-and then? W-what did they do?” Youngjae leaned in with a excited yet worried face.

“Then...They locked themselves away in the jewels so no one could ever find them until there was another threat against the earth. When danger steps out from the darkness the jewels would reveal themselves to the chosen ones for the day to be saved once again.”

“So you said you’d help us...How?” Jinyoung was amazed that he had never heard the story before despite all the books he had read. Science to nonfiction to fantasy, he’s read it all and that even includes magic.

“All I can say for now is that I’ll be training you all on the skills that you'll need to control your powers and your weapons. You all may go to a army academy but that doesn’t mean you’re skilled in the hand to hand combat that will be needed to fight people or aliens with powers. So for now all of you should head home, go to school tomorrow and I’ll have Asuga pick you up from your place tomorrow. Do NOT tell anyone where you are going.” informed Gallax standing up from his seat. He peeked at Mark once more before clearing his throat.

Asuga took out a small piece of paper and a pen, putting it in front of Bambam “Your address please.”

Bambam nodded and wrote the address on the paper before sliding it back toward her.

\-------

After arriving home everyone settled in. Jackson went straight to his room while the others were in the living room watching tv.

He sat at his desk with the book he took from the library, a notebook and a pen. Flipping through it he thought to himself different ways to decode the letters. Even though he took books from his and Bambam’s library he couldn't seem to find anything that gave him a hint.

Was it in a different language? Did he need another book to decipher it? Was there something he was missing?

Jackson was so focused on the book that he didn’t even hear someone walk in.

“What are you reading?”

Screaming and jumping up from his seat Jackson fell to the ground before seeing who was behind him.

Jinyoung tilted his head and chuckled “Did you really not hear me walk in here?” he took a glimpse toward his desk and raised his eyebrow “....What are you doing?...And don't lie to me Jackson.”

Jackson sighed as he got back into his chair “When I went to library I saw one of the math teachers take this book and start to write in it. After he left I took it and skimmed through it, only to find certain letters were being circled. I tried to figure out what it meant but nothing clicked.”

He placed one hand on the back of Jackson’s chair and the other on his desk, leaning over his shoulders a bit “Actually, I’ve seen these before. Have you tried writing down each letter that they circled to see if it spells out a word?”

“I….didn't think of that...Shit Jinyoung!” starting from the page that he found the teacher reading he wrote down every letter that was circled. Once he finished writing he read the words only to widen his eyes a bit. 

“Oh god….Jackson….This...Do you think this means what I think it means?”

Slowly closing the book he rubbed his chin “I….I really hope not...But there’s no other reason to write this message here if they weren’t trying to hide something…”

“We have to tell Gallax…..”

\--------

The next day the boys all went to their classes. Usually they'd pay attention during lectures but today was different. Today the only thing that filled their head was the thought of Gallex and the seven gods.

Yugyeom sat at the back of the class with Bambam. He fiddled with his pencil, occasionally drawing little planes on his paper as he glanced over at bam who was quietly sleeping. Since yesterday he had been slightly annoyed because of that damn stone. He didn't want to say it out loud because 1) he didn't want to make him feel bad and 2) he realized how idiotic it would sound to say he felt like a stupid rock was taking up more time with Bam instead of himself. Not only did the jewel frustrate him but so did that chick. Asuegay or whatever. He saw how Bambam was looking at her. Not saying he isn’t aloud to like a girl but...Bam is his..not hers….

Well…

Not ‘his’.

That makes it seem like he is possessive over bam or like he has a crush or something….

Oh.

OH 

OH GOD NO.

It can’t be a crush.

Yugyeom bit his lip, looked over at his friend and stared at him. He was confused. How in the hell did he have a crush on Bambam? It couldn't be possible. He couldn't tell if he had romantic or platonic feelings but either way he knew those feelings were strong.

And he didn’t like it.

Like it’s Bambam.

His buddy.

How could he have icky romantic feelings for his bud…

Getting lost in thought he shook his head and let out a huff, laying his head on his desk. He needed to talk to someone. He had to get to the bottom of this feeling. There was no way he was going to just brush this off, it would just kill him and make things awkward which is the last thing he’d want to do.

After class finished everyone headed to lunch.

Jaebum was busy with leader duties, Jackson was working on a essay and Bambam snuck off to the magic store to learn more about spells leaving Jinyoung, Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom to eat together.

Gathered at their usual table outside the front of the school Yugyeom approached them with a frown. He threw down his bag, plopped into his chair and dropped his bag of food onto the table while letting out a loud groan.

Jinyoung quietly stopped eating sub to look him up and down with a blank face.

Not even lifting his head he simply pulled his food out his bag and sipped his soda.

Putting down his sub with slight aggression Jinyoung stuck out his hand in disbelief “Are you just gonna moan and groan or are you going to say what you’re so frustrated about?!”

Both Mark and Youngjae paused from eating their meal to pay attention to the youngest member.

“I-I…” He took a moment to think of the best way to phrase his thoughts. He lowered his head and cleared his throat “I may...or may not have a crush on Bambam...” He gripped his fist in preparation for them to laugh at him, especially Jinyoung. Waiting for a response, he peeked up at the others curious to see their reaction.

Rather than them laugh they seemed understanding.

“Well, What makes you think that? Did he do something to make you feel that way?” Jinyoung bent forward and gave off a motherly vibe. He was concerned. Not in a bad way. But coming to the realization that you may be gay, especially when it’s triggered by a friend, isn’t something that can be dealt without being cautious. 

Whipping off his mouth Mark spoke up “Are you more shocked that it’s Bam or that you may be gay?”

“W-well the gay part...I dont know. I don't think I really paid attention to whether or not I was attracted to guys. Or if I was even attracted to Bam. I was just sitting in class, thinking about how I didn't like him talking to that Asuegay chick and-”

“Ah Asuga…..Asuga is her name Yugyeom.”

“....I said what I said Youngjae, thank you. ANYWAYS, I don't know...just seeing him stare at Asuga and stuff just bothered me. I didn't like seeing it. I didn’t like thinking about it….”

Scratching his head Mark thought to himself before speaking “Are you sure you're not just jealous that your friend is being taken away? I’d say the best answer is to just see how you feel. If you don't like him then just leave it be. If you have romantic feelings then we’ll just talk it out before you make a move...IF, you decide to make a move that is.”

“Yeah you’re right...Thanks for not laughing at me.” Yugyeom gave them a soft smile before opening his bbq sauce for his nuggets “How’s things going with you and Jaebum huh Youngjae?”

A slight blush appeared on Youngjae’s face before he opened his bag of chips “Good….I guess...N-Nothing major has happened...Well...actually...We did sleep together…” realizing what he said his eyes widened “W-we slept in the same bed! Not have sex!”

“Ahhhh, I was about to say.” Jinyoung clicked his tongue and shook his head a bit “Jaebum isn’t the type to make a move that fast. Not from what I remember anyways. But I wish you luck.”

“Well we know about me and Jaebum. How about you and Jackson?”

Jinyoung scanned his mind. How was things really going for them? It’s not like anything amazing has happened between them but there wasn’t anything bad either “We...Nothing honestly...We’re taking things slow I guess..The most we’ve done was sleep in the same bed. Just like you two.”

“A-ahhhh~”

Turning to the oldest Jinyoung crossed his arms “Actually yesterday during our talk with Gallex...I saw that he kept glancing at you. It seemed a big weird since we all just met. When you get the chance I think you should ask him about it.”

“Ok??” Mark made weird face before finishing his food. He wasn't quite sure if this was a prank or if Jinyoung was being serious but knowing who it was coming from then it was most likely the truth. He didn't understand why Gallax was looking at him so much though or why it even mattered.

\-------

Leaving the school Asuga had picked up the group from the house to be safe. Driving to the secret location the boys peered out the window, trying to figure out where they were. Arriving to a giant empty lot in a deserted town she pulled up to a abandoned building and parked in the garage; the door slowly closing behind them.

Entering the building Asuga led them to a secret elevator that was disguised as a closet. Using a necklace that doubled as a key she inserted it into a crack in the wall activating the elevator that lowered them down.

“You have a underground base?” asked Jinyoung.

They reach the bottom once the doors opened. Leading the boys down a long hallway they approached a large medal door. Asuga smirked at Jinyoung and placed her hand on a scanner “Well we have to. Do you think the only thing we do is run a magic book shop?”

The medal door gradually opened revealing a massive room filled with high tech computers and gadgets. On the wall in front of them was a large Tv that showed the locations of planets, stars and galaxies. 

Skyline’s jaw dropped in amazement as the door closed behind them.

Gallex approached the group as he held his hands behind his back “Welcome to the underground base. Or shall I say OUR underground base. The only people who have access are the 9 of us and to make sure of that I will give you all a necklace. This will be considered your key.” taking his hands from behind his back he placed a necklace in each one of their palms “By holding your thumb on the stone It will pinch you and take a drop of your blood. The blood will activate it that way if anyone tries to use it to enter this building they won't be able to as it only reacts to you.”

Each member activated their key causing the necklace to glow before returning to normal.

“So...What happens if we lose it?” Youngjae rubbed his thumb before clipping the necklace around his neck.

“Because it took some of your blood it’ll come straight back to you unless something or someone is keeping it away.” Gallex studied Mark before shifting his attention to two double doors “If you follow me i have a little surprised for you all~”

Leading skyline to a pair of double doors they parted to a ginormous hanger filled with 10 upgraded space jets and a large starship.

Asuga presented the space jets to the group with a bit of a smirk “These bad girls here? Each of you guys will be assigned one. Every jet was designed and inspired by the 7 gods.” She rested her hand on her hips then motioned toward the star ship. “Over there is the mother ship and Gallex’s baby. Her name is Rosemary but we just call her Rose. If we ever go on a big mission we’ll pop the jets onto the ship and head out.”

Asuga looovvveeed to fly. Where she was from there wasn’t much opportunity for her to leave her town. Usually she helped her family run their farm then snuck off to train in multiple styles of fighting. When she trained and got tired she would lay in the grass, relaxing, as she watched ships fly over head. It wasn’t until she met Gallex did she finally get the chance to rise above the clouds. 

“If each jet is designed for each god how will we know which is which?” Mark fixed his jacket and checked out the jets from afar.

“Well you’ll have to search for yours just like you friend did. Of course you can still use the jets manually but having the jewels let’s you unlock something special within you that will assist you in battle and flight. But today two of you will be in luck,” a smile grew on his face as he cleared his throat “Boxett!”

A 3’11 robot rolled from another room to Gallex’s side. Rolling on one platform her scanners or ‘eyes’ wrapped around the front half of her face. Her entire body was covered in shiny black with light blue buttons on her mid sections “Here is the box sir!” her chest open presenting a medium brown box.

“Thank you Boxett~” he petted her head and took the box “In this box are two jewels that I have found over the span of 30 years. Bambam currently has purple which is the God of People. The two I have are the Gods of Animals and Culture.” opening the box he revealed a red and white stone “I want the 6 of you to stand around me with your hands near the box. If you are it’s proper owner it will glow for you. So I want you all to close your eyes and relax.”

The 6 men stood around Gallex with their hands hovering over the box. Shutting their eyes they took deep breaths to concentrate, trying to clear out of their thoughts besides what was in front of them. A few moments passed as they opened their eyes to the white stone glowing for Yugyeom and the red one for Jackson.

“Congrats you two. Jackson you represent the God of Culture and Yugyeom represents the God of Animals.”

The two of them collected their stones and admired it, thinking of what possibilities this small rock could possess.

Jackson was happy. He was excited. But he was also worried as he had so many things on his mind from all of this to Jinyoung to the secret message.

Yugyeom was feeling the same as Jackson. He thought it was awesome that he was a reincarnation. That he was going to have all these cool experiences but the only thought in his mind was...Bambam. He tried to just brush it off but he was so aware of him and everything else that was going on that he couldn't focus.

“Now that only leave 4 of you to find yours. With the 3 of you we will start training tomorrow so you can learn about your weapons and powers. Some of you may discover your power once in contact with your stone while others may have already started to notice the signs. It’s common for your powers to appear under extreme stress or emotion whether that’s during a battle or maybe during a test.” closing the box and brushing his hair behind his ear he scanned the group “Before anything else do any of you guys have questions?”

Quietly Jinyoung moved forward, touching Jackson’s shoulder “I do…It’s about something me and Jackson recently found….”

“Ok?” he crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow as he showed curiosity in the what Jinyoung had to say.

“Jackson found a book in the library that one of the teachers wrote in...it was encrypted where certain letters were circled. We wrote each letter down and there was 5 words that it spelt out…” a worried expression grew on his face “Meet...7...Jewels...Information...Theory…”

Gallex’s face went from relaxed to extremely concerned “Dear god...It’s starting...”

“I-it’s starting?” Feeling his heart slowly become heavy youngjae shifted where he stood as he gradually became anxious “What...What do you mean _‘it’s starting’_?”

He was frustrated. Nervous. Overwhelmed. Gallex had a whole plan set for this but with the sudden revelation his fear grew “The gods….Though I mentioned that they stored themselves into the jewels it was mostly their powers while their essense was distributed around the world. That way when they were needed they would be reborn as human. But there has to be balance….If there is good….there has to be bad...I just didn't expect it to be the government…..Has anything strange happen before you found the jewel?”

“Yeah there was something strange.” thinking to himself jaebum stuck his hands into his jacket pocket and frowned “Some time ago our instructor approached us asking us to do a simulation...he said if we did it properly that he would send us on missions that even the higher level of student wouldn't do. Basically sending us on missions that the military would be assigned to. Top secret stuff. He said that the reason is because most of the military was busy with other missions.”

“But...that makes no sense…” added Asuga confused. She started to shake her head and walked out the hanger, motioning the others to follow. Speeding down one of the hallways she entered an office with a giant computer, stepping up to the screen as she began to type.

“What doesn't make sense?” questioned mark.

“I created a program that lets me keep track of the government, the military, politicians and any person with high status.” bringing up a bunch of records of missions and a map she threw her hands onto the keyboard “If you look at the data I collected over the past few months there hasn't been any huge missions or movements from the military.”

Mark stood next to her and typing away his eyebrows furrowed with disbelief “She’s...She’s right. This doesn't add up. If the military was so busy then why does it show here that not only are there not any missions where they deploy soldiers to another planets but there are also plenty of soldiers who are working on bases in this area. If so many were free what sense would it make for them to send us on those missions?”

“I mean...It sounds like maybe they’re using us.” pitched in Youngjae “Just think about it. The past two missions we did were to get info on something whether it was the letter that rich guy had, or atleast the one they said he had or the one where we had to go to the cave to find that secret scroll.”

Crossing his arms Jinyoung nodded in agreement “That would explain why we found the amulet. Though wealthy people love to collect things you wouldn't just find something like that in a drawer. They would most likely put it somewhere they could flaunt it to their colleagues. If they had students do their missions they just figure we’d get so excited that we wouldn't ask questions.”

“The 7 of you must stay away from them or atleast keep your cover. You were lucky that they sent you to the cave instead of them sending their own soldiers. That wouldn't have ended well if they had found your stone first but next time we may not be so lucky.” The oldest man approached the computer and stood behind Mark and Asuga, Reading the data on the screen “You can’t tell anyone at all about your stone...You can’t help them anymore then you already have…”

“I’m sorry Gallex….I don’t know if that's possible...” mentioned the leader.

Everyone turned to jaebum who was held up his phone with unease.

“We have another mission tomorrow….”


End file.
